To Death Do Us Part
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: There's a killer lurking around McKinley.And he's not just after the Glee kids-he's after their number one bullies as well.On top of the horrors that are the McKinley killer,though,there happens to be some relationship trouble brewing as well as some friendships falling apart at the seams.It's a bloody,jealous war path, all starring everybody's favorite pair-Puckleberry.
1. Introduction

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Horror Story  
Introduction**

**_The_** _**Good-Girl:**_  
Rachel Berry walked into McKinley high school one of her typical, short, plaid skirts. Today it was a midnight black color with white and grey accents to the pattern. She had it paired with a simple, pale pink tee shirt, low cut sweater and black ballet flats with white knee socks. Her hair was held back by a single pink, thick headband while her bangs floated neatly to her long, thick, dark eyelashes that covered two liquid milk chocolate colored eyes. She wrinkled her Barbra Streisand snoze in distaste as she passed by Tina Cohen-Chang, a fellow Glee club member, who had just been slushied by Azimio, one of the popular football players at the school.

"Neanderthal," She muttered under her breath as she approached her boyfriend's locker.

The tall, football quarterback that was Finn Hudson had been dating her since the end of the previous year, where the Glee club that they were both members of had suffered a terrible defeat at Regionals. Finn, the popular, Golden Boy of McKinley ran what was known as the Melting Pot to the students of McKinley. He did his best to try and blend his social circles.

Tina's newest slushy facial was just some more evidence that it wasn't working very well.

"Guess who," She whispered into his ear, standing on tip toes as she did her best to wrap her hands around his eyes.

"Could it be my incredibly sexy girlfriend, Rachel Berry?" The jock wondered, turning around and facing her, lifting her up as he kissed her before setting her gently back on the ground. "What's the matter?" He asked, sensing her distress.

"Azimio just slushied Tina-and that's the third time he's done it this month," Rachel sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finn tended to be a little bit dense every now and then, and it made it very difficult for him to try and stop the bullying, when he didn't even realize it was happening. That was why Rachel always made sure to tell him about the latest evidence of the football players' harassment towards the New Directions.

"Well, for him that's a new record," He said, putting on a grin that was just a little forced and exhausted.

"Finn, sweety, it's only the third of the month," She rolled her eyes as she kissed him gently on the check and proceeded to walk towards her own locker.

**_The Golden_**_** Boy:**  
_"Zee," Finn Hudson sighed as he approached his football friend. "What did I tell you about slushy-ing the Glee kids?" he asked.

"That if I keep it up, Rachel's never gonna sleep with you?" He wondered, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Screw you," Finn swore, shoving the short football player.

The strong, broad shouldered kid raised his eyebrows at Finn who forced out a laugh to act as if he'd only been joking.

"But no, that's not what I was talking about," He said, plastering on a fake smile.

"But you said that if you could get it to look like we got along with the gleeks then Rachel would sleep with you," Azimio frowned. "Damn it, Finn, you're so confusing sometimes!" He shook his head.

"I know that I said that, but the whole point of this current conversation is that I need you to _not s_lushy anybody in Glee until Rachel sleeps with me, okay? Then, after I dump her, you losers can do whatever the hell you want to those morons and I can quit that idiotic club and stop trying to act like I care about both groups getting along," Finn shrugged.

"I'm still confused-how does this mean you're going to get Quinn back?" His teammate asked, leaning against his locker with a sigh as he crossed his arms.

"It's going to show her that I can get revenge-sex just as well as she can! Anyways, don't question me," Finn glared.

"Why don't you just ask Quinn back out? She clearly still likes you. You guys only broke up because of the baby scandal and-"Azimio began but Finn glared at him.

"I have to stay with Rachel until football's over, remember? We went over this part too!" Finn sighed. People said Finn was stupid, but he was much smarter than about half of the other football players.

"Oh, yeah, she's your good luck charm! That's why we've been winning so many games," Azimio smiled.

"Exactly. So? We're clear? No more slushies?" He asked. Azimio nodded and Finn grinned, satisfied as he walked away from his teammate and started making his way towards his first period class, feeling quite accomplished for the day.

**_The Bad Boy:_**  
Noah Puckerman glared at his best friend as he walked by him that morning, crossing his strong arms over his broad chest. It was disgusting, the way Finn talked about Rachel. He was lucky to have a girlfriend who loved him and cared for him as much as Rachel did, and all Finn ever did was treat her like shit. It was a few weeks into school October, about a month into school, and Puck had never been more disgusted by his best friend's-or anybody else's, for that matter-words about a girl.

Puck was a grade-A bad ass. Nobody would argue that much. But when it came to the girls he dated, he was nothing but a gentleman. He took them out-and he usually even paid for what he got them, unless it was a slut like Santana Lopez. He never slept with them in dirty, questionable places. And he always made sure to meet the parents before taking them out.

Finn had been dating Rachel for months and had yet to even ask when he could meet her fathers. It disgusted Puck to see his best acting like that.

If the school's Golden Boy couldn't be a gentleman, and the school's bad boy could treat a woman right, that meant there was something seriously wrong with the way the school was being run.

"KAROFSKY!" Puck shouted suddenly, spotting the tall defensive player swinging his arm back, clearly preparing to launch a slushy towards the girl he'd just been thinking about. "I hope you're planning on drinking that slushy and not covering a certain little Jewish girl with it," He said with a glare.

David Karofsky swore under his breath as he dropped his arm, bringing the drink up to his mouth and taking a long, angry sip. He made a taste as he swallowed, indicating that the drink must be grape-the only flavor he didn't drink. Puck smirked-at least the jocks were remembering to only pelt Rachel with grape slushies now.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel waved from her locker, closing it as she started walking towards him, crossing the hallway diagonally to reach him.

"Don't thank me-I made a promise to be nicer to Jews this year," He winked at her.

"That's always your excuse for being nice to me, you know?" She wondered, smiling up at him. "Why'd you tell him to stop? You were the one that invented that little...bullying tactic," She said thoughtfully.

"Well, that skirt is one of my favorites," He observed, taking the time to admire her seemingly endless-for such a short girl-muscular legs. She giggled and blushed.

"This isn't the same skirt I wore when we were dating and I-"

"Sat on my lap to clean the slushy off? Yeah, that's why I stopped him. I know what it feels like now, alright? And I don't think anybody-especially you-deserves to be made to feel that way," He said, cutting her off harshly.

He understood that his comment about her skirt had been inappropriate-as his best friend was dating this girl, after all-and he needed to find a way to get away without adding any further humiliation to himself.

"Esp-alright, thank you anyways, Noah," She sighed, knowing she would get nowhere with him. "I guess I'll see you at glee rehearsal then," She sighed as she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him there alone in an empty hallway.

**_The Bitch:_**  
Santana Lopez barreled her way down the halls of McKinley in her short Cheerio skirt with the form fitting top, her glossy, jet black hair in a sky high ponytail. She walked the hallways as if she owned the place-which, in her own little world, she did. But, she also happened to be a girl on a mission, on his particular day. She was looking for Noah Puckerman, because she had been hearing some very fishy rumors and she had to know if they were true. Because if they were, then everything the girl thought she knew about her school would be different and forever changed.

"Puck!" She snapped, standing behind his locker with her arms crossed, one Nike clad foot tapping against the hard, tile floors of the school as she glared at him.

"What do you want Satan?" He asked, raising a single eyebrow as he turned around.

"I've been hearing some rumors, and I'd like to know if I should believe them or not, because they're rather fishy and if they're true, then I'm going to have to put an end to whatever it is you'd like to call our little arrangement that we have going here," She said, her mouth forming a tight scowl.

"That's alright with me. That deal's been over for a while anyways, hasn't it? Besides, if the rumors have anything to do with Berry, well, none of it matters, because Finn happens to be her boyfriend and my best friend. I've already stolen enough of his girlfriends for one run through high school, don't you think?" Puck asked with a playful smile on his face. Santana growled. "Alright, apparently this isn't a good time for humor," He shrugged.

"Puck! Do you have any idea how your new 'no bullying' policy is affecting _me? _People think you have a soft side now, and because everybody knows that we hook up from time to time, they're starting to assume that I must have one as well! Do you know how hard it was and how long it took it took for me to become the head bitch at this school? Honestly, I'd still be fighting my way to the top with my perfectly manicured claws if it wasn't for you knocking up her Holy Majesty last year and my new assets. So can you please think about _me _when making decisions like this?" She snapped before turning on her heel and stalking away from him, without waiting for whatever witty response he'd have to come up with.

**_The__ Fashionista:_**_  
_Kurt Hummel adjusted the hem of his long, form fitting sweater that ended at his knee, loving the new, light caramel color he'd just purchased to match his beige skinny jeans with his dark chocolate Converse sneakers. His hair was carefully styled to perfection and he was standing at his best friend's locker, holding the two lattes he'd just taken his car to go and buy for them. There was a double chocolate mocha for him-low fat and soy, of course-with a white chocolate mocha latte for Rachel Berry.

"My hands are burning off! Will you hurry up and taking your god for saken coffee already so we can go to lunch?" Kurt snapped at his best friend in the entire school-the only person who could rival him in diva 101 and voice. Rachel, just like him, had been born to be on Broadway.

"Sorry," She giggled as she reached for her latte, taking a long sip of it. "God, that tastes amazing," She muttered, allowing the sweet, chocolatey taste to run down her throat as she grinned at him.

"Stressful day, diva?" Kurt frowned. He'd heard how his step-brother talked about-and often, to,-Rachel, but he'd yet to find a gentle way to tell her about Finn's ass hole resemblance.

"Azimio slushied Tina and Finn barely did anything about it but ask him to not do it again. And Karofsky almost slushied me, but-"

"Wait, hold up-what do you mean by David Karofsky-the guy who's constantly up my ass about my sexuality, by the way-_almost _slushied you? What? Did he change his mind mid-swing or something, because that does not sound like the ass hole I know and hate!" Kurt glared at her.

"Well, Noah told him-"

"Noah Puckerman, as in the bad ass known as Puck?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows at her in confusion. "Why would he tell Karofsky not to slushy you? Didn't he happen to invent that particular form of torture-which is absolutely ridiculious by the way! I mean, seriously? Where does he come up with this shit? Some sort of stupid FOX television show where the popular kids mess with the geeks only to somehow combine?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, and in case you've forgotten, Noah's been slushied before as well, so it shouldn't come as that big of a surprise that he defended me, you know? Especially since we did date, and happen to share a religion, just in care you've forgotten everything that's happened last year," Rachel asked. "And are you done cutting me off now, because you know how I feel about that!" She glared at him. "And, anyways, if Karofsky's still riding you about being gay, maybe you can get Finn to talk to him? He's been trying to get the football players to-"

"Finn? My step-brother-sorry, I know, you hate being cut-off, but you're stories aren't exactly lining up today," Kurt shrugged off her glare as he started towards the cafeteria, Rachel right besides him, matching him step for step. "Anyways, the only thing Finn's doing to stop bullying is getting the guys to believe that you're some kind of good luck charm for him so they think you're the reason they keep winning. He said that you'll leave him if they don't stop bullying the glee kids," He explained. It wasn't all of Finn's lies, but it was enough, for now. He sighed as Rachel glared, tightening her grip on her cup and started storming off, clearly to find Finn.


	2. Chapter 1

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Horror Story  
Chapter 1**

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel Berry snapped, standing behind him with her arms crossed tightly against her chest, allowing each of the football players to smirk in turn as Azimio elbowed David Karofsky and started the ripple down the table, loving how her cleavage looked being all pressed up against her, multiplying its size. Surprisingly, the smirks didn't end when Finn noticed. He was too busy enjoying his Red Bull. Instead, Noah Puckerman turned around to see what his team was looking at and glared at them all as he turned back around. They took on guilty, sheepish expressions instead.

"What's the matter, baby?" Finn asked, turning around as soon as he'd finished his drink. He had on that dopey grin that typically made Rachel feel bad for him-but not today.

"Why are you telling people that I'll leave you if the jocks aren't nice to the kids in glee?" She wondered, narrowing her eyes at him darkly. "That's the opposite of true and you know it. I'd just prefer if you could convince them to be nice, because it would be lovely for us to not have to worry about constantly changing out clothes when their slushies ruin them!" She said, growing angrier by the second.

"But, baby," Finn sighed, reaching out and grabbing her waist, pulling her close to him. He pulled her right onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "You're my good luck charm," He whispered into her ear. "And they weren't listening to your incredibly reason-probably because I'm not smart enough to make it sound as...smartical as when you explained it to me-but, they will listen if I say we'll stop winning if they're mean," He said, kissing her neck when he finished.

"Smartical isn't a word," She giggled, snuggling closer to him, her anger slowly fading.

It was hard to remain mad at Finn-especially when he'd been as sweet as to call her his good luck charm, and tell the rest of the team about it.

Across the table from Finn sat an angry Noah Puckerman whose arms crossed tightly across his own chest as he watched the 'adorable' couple sitting so close to him. It angered him that Finn never had to suffer any penalties for his actions because he had a decent arm and a stupid smile that made him seem constantly confused-which he pretty much was.

Still, it just wasn't fair that Finn got to have everything he wanted, no matter how many stupid things he did that could mess it all up.

Honestly, with the things Finn said about Rachel, and often to Rachel, he didn't deserve to have a girlfriend who would do anything for him. Rachel was one hundred percent committed to this relationship, but Finn? He couldn't wait to get out of it and try to get back together with Quinn. Puck frowned, wanting to say something to Rachel about it. He even went as far as to open his mouth to call out her name, grabbing her attention, only to be cut off by a loud scream.

"What the hell!" Finn shouted, jumping to his feet, dropping Rachel to the ground. He started walking towards the exit of the school, not even caring that his girlfriend had fallen. The team quickly got up to follow their quarterback-all but Noah Puckerman, who walked around the table and reached out to help the girl up.

"Thanks, Noah," She smiled, brushing herself off. "That's the second time you've been my knight in shining armor today," She giggled.

"Yeah-you owe me, though. I'm not doing this to be noble or anything like-"He cut himself off as Rachel stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to place a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, again, Noah," Rachel said softly, turning around on her heel. "You really aren't like people say you are-at least, not to me," She said over her shoulder. "I wonder why that is?" She muttered, more to herself than to him. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her head as she started to walk away, towards her boyfriend that didn't deserver her and away from the boy who she'd just declared her knight in shining armor.

But, instead of stopping when she reached Finn, she kept walking, leaving the cafeteria.

"Rach-get back here," Finn called, not leaving his own position by the entrance to the room. "You don't know what happened-it might not be safe," He warned.

"I have to go find Kurt!" Rachel snapped, turning around to glare at him. "And if you're so worried about my safety, why don't you come with me? He is, after all, your step-brother, and I do happen to be your girlfriend!" She scowled. He continued to stand there. "Yeah, I figured as much," She rolled her eyes and started walking again, only to pause when she heard the fast moving footsteps behind her. Somebody was running after her.

"Rachel, don't go alone," Puck panted. "I'll go with you," He said.

"I'm sure it's not that dangerous. It's not like the school's ordered some sort of lock down or evacuation, and they would if it was something serious, wouldn't they?" She wondered.

"Yeah, but, still-I just don't know what you might find and I don't think you should be alone-you know, what with you being a girl and all," He said, trying to cover up his concern for this direct individual by making it seem as if he was merely being chivalrous. After all, he was her knight in shining armor.

"Noah, I really don't think that this is-"

_"Attention: This is a level three lock down. Level three lockdown-block all windows to the room you are in. If you are in the hallways, please find the nearest classroom or closet and lock all doors. No students should be left roaming the hallways." _A loud, mechanical sounding voice rang through the loud speakers and Puck smirked at Rachel, raising one eyebrow as he opened the door to the classroom nearest them-it was the empty Glee Club room, actually, which should help to calm her down. He shoved her inside before closing the door behind him and locking it tightly.

"What should we-" Rachel began but he cut her off with a harsh look as he turned off the lights and lowered the shade on tiny window looking into the room. Then he took Rachel's hand and placed her in one of the practice rooms.

"Stay there, alright?" He said before walking towards the piano and shoving it roughly towards the door, blocking the entrance. He returned to the practice room and shut the door behind him, locking the door as he quickly covered up the window into that particular room as well.

"Why are-"

"Schools have level three lockdowns when it's extremely serious, alright? I'm sure something happened, related to that scream, and that's the only problem, but I just want to be sure, alright?" He asked her, sitting down in a corner.

"Noah..." She whispered, lowering herself to the ground and sitting down besides him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She lowered her head, resting it on his shoulder. "I'm scared," She admitted. To be honest, Puck already knew that, but he knew it made her feel better to not have to pretend to be brave anymore.

"I know," He whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 2**

Kurt Hummel was stranded in the large auditorrium with nowhere to hide when the lockdown took place. He quickly worked to close and lock all of the doors to the room, as well as the door that lead to the glee room and the band room attached to the backstage area. Then he hid in the cage that had all of the buttons that worked the lights and other features the stage had.

"OW!" A sharp, angry voice cried out as Kurt's perky, round butt hit the chair behind all of the machinery in the cage, after he locked the gate slightly, slipping the key into his pocket. "Um, already hiding here," The voice said harshly.

Kurt Hummel swore as he jumped to his feet, whirling around to find Santana Lopez sitting there in her tiny little Cheerio's uniform. For any other guy in the school, this would be more than exciting. But, for Kurt, the only openly gay student in the entire school, it was just another torture chamber. And to make matters worse, Rachel Berry-his best friend-wasn't answering his texts, and from the phone calls he'd made to her, she'd turned the phone off. There was no way the phone was dead, because Rachel charged her phone like an addict. She felt a constant desire to make sure it had enough battery for a week before leaving for school each morning.

"What the hell are you doing in the-"

"Hush up, will you? I may hate your being here even more than this crazy, ridiculous lock down drill, but I'd really rather not get caught if it turns out to be for real, alright? Now shut the hell up and stop asking questions that are utterly ridiculous and irrelavent to what's happening around us," She glared at him as her dark eyes darted around the room. "Seriously, I just want to get out of here, like, soon. If I need to deal with more questions about Puckerman, I'll kill somebody," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Why is it okay for you to talk, but not me?" Kurt asked indignantly, his eyes hardening as he studied Santana with her beautiful face and glossy hair. If she wore something other than that stupid cheerleading uniform every day, she'd probably be even more attractive.

"Because I just made sure nobody was around. You locked the doors and the lights are all off. We're in the back, in the dark, in this locked cage. Therefore, unless we are insanely loud, nobody is going to find us. God, you rich Lima brats sicken me. You should all be forced to spend a day in Lima Heights to learn how to survive something serious," She said, leaning against the back of the cage and rolling her eyes.

"And what does Puckerman have to do with you?" He asked in a fierce whisper. This was gossip, and while he may not be the biggest fan of his current company, that didn't mean he couldn't catch up on the latest gossip that was apparently going around school. He'd be the first to know, anyways.

"Well, I'm dating him, aren't I?" She wondered. Kurt shot her a look-the same look that only two girls could flash one another and understand. Yet, Kurt managed to get away with it. "Okay, I'm sleeping with him," She corrected herself with a harsh glare towards him. "There's barely a difference, in my eyes," She explained carelessly with a shrug. "Anyways, since he's being all nice to Berry and defending her and shit-and called things off with me!-people are starting to wonder what the hell is up with him. Especially when he's trying to get the jocks to stop bullying all the Glee kids," Santana explained.

"Wait a second-Puck's being nice to Rachel? And defending her and the other glee kids? When her own boyfriend isn't? And he stopped making bootie calls to you?"Kurt asked, his eyes growing wide in shock. Santana nodded, rolling her eyes at his obvious stupidity. "Do you know what this means?" Kurt asked her. She shook her head, examining her nails as she stared at him blankly. "Puck likes Rachel!" He blurted out.

Santana just stared at him. He raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"You're kidding me, right? You expect me to believe that Noah Puckerman, residential bad ass has a thing for Rachel Berry, the school's good girl who dresses like a librarian?" Santana glared, raising her eyebrows at him in suspicion.

"Are you serious? You don't get it? God, he's only been trying to get her back since they're broke up back in sophomore year, right after he formed Glee. He freaking picked Glee over football so they could stay together! There's got to be some sort of connection there, don't you think?" He wondered.

"The only connection between Berry and Puckleman is a slushy leaving his hands and entering her face. And the fact that they're both Jewish. Other than that, she doesn't mean anything to him. He probably only defends her because they're both Jewish. I mean, they're the only Jews in the entire-except for Jacob..."Santana trailed off, looking up at Kurt. "Hummel, you've got a way of understanding the male mind in ways girls could only dream of. I envy you for that." Santana told him, a look of admiration filling her face as she lifted her chin at him.

"Well, I do happen to be a guy," Kurt mumbled.

"You're a fake dude," Santana shrugged. Kurt nodded his agreement, knowing there was no real way to respond to that. "Anyways, I can't believe I got dumped for her. God, this is a little ridiculous here...and they haven't even had sex! Seriously? The bitch much be one hell of a kisser if Puck left me for her," Santana said thoughtfully, but her thoughts were cut off my another loud speaker on the announcements.

_"The lockdown drill is over. The school is clear and safe-please begin an orderly evacuation as you leave your safe rooms. School will be dismissed for the rest of the day," Th_at same cool, emotionless voice filled the rooms.

"Damn, this day just gets better and better," Santana said sarcastically.

"At least we get out of school," Kurt said, leaning across the gate of the cage and squirming his arm so that he could unlock the door, shoving it open and walking out, away from the latino beauty and exiting the dark, slightly spooky looking theater to enter the flooding hallways.

"KURT!" Kurt turned around his as a tiny little brunette crashed into him, wrapped in a large letterman jacket that she was practically drowning in. Kurt wrapped his arms around his best friend in the entire world and rested his chin on her head as he looked up at the strong football player that was standing behind the girl, watching the reunion with a slightly amused, very small smile on his face as he watched the girl.

"Noah was so smart about the whole thing! He knew exactly what to do in order to keep us both safe and he-"Rachel began to explain quickly as she broke from the hug, but stopped when another football player entered the picture, resting his arm over the girl's shoulders and pulling her close to him, kissing the top of her head as she was forced to cuddle into his side. Puck sighed, lowering his head as he slowly shook it. Finn Hudson had entered the picture and was beginning to play that part of the concerned, jealous boyfriend, which he obviously wasn't.

"Babe, are you okay? Why are you in Puckerman's jacket?" Finn frowned, feigning confusion as he studied his girlfriend who quickly shrugged out of the other boy's jacket, automatically handing it back to him.

"I was just cold when Noah and I were hiding during the-"

"You mean you were with him and Kurt? Well, that was nice of Puck, to protect my brother and my girl while I was busy trying to keep the team calm and make sure there wasn't any terribly panic going on in the cafeteria. I was going to come after you, you know, that right? But Azimio started to flip out and get all nervous, and I figured I wouldn't be a very good captain if I left him there without anybody to-"He began but Rachel lifted a hand and cut him off.

"It's alright, Finn, I understan, you were just doing what you had to for your team. That comes first, I get it." She responded with a sigh. It was clear she was annoyed and knew this was a lie, but it was also clear that she loved him and cared for him too much to call him out on it. "But, no, I wasn't with Kurt. I just met up with him now. Noah and I were alone in the choir room, hiding out in a practice room during the lockdown." She explained, lowering her gaze and doing her absolute best to not look at Puck or add anything else to the conversation about his bravery.

"You were alone with him? Well, I hope nothing happened-I mean, I know how he is when it comes to dark places with hot girls," Finn teased. Rachel forced out a laugh and allowed herself to be wrapped in Finn's arm as he took her away from Kurt and Puck, leading her down the hallway and towards the exit.

"I hope something did happen in that room," Kurt said, turning around to face Puck as soon as his step-brother and his best friend were gone. "Please, tell me that something really did happen," He said.

"Nothing happened," Puck muttered. "Finn's my best friend and Rachel's his girl. I already did that to him once, and I'm not a shitty enough friend to do it more than that," Puck shrugged, shaking the thoughts of Rachel off as he started to walk away from the small boy next to him.

"No matter how much you wanted to do it?" Kurt wondered, suddenly standing right besides Puck as they walked down the halls.

"How the hell do you know about how I feel about her?" Puck asked, his eyes growing wide for a moment as he panicked. Nobody knew that he was into Rachel, except for Artie Abrams-his best friend besides Finn. And Artie wouldn't tell anybody about his feelings, because Artie wasn't like that. He kept Puck's secrets. So, that meant he had to have been obvious about his feelings, and that concerned him. Because if Kurt knew, it meant Rachel would soon know, as well as Finn. And, unlike their fight of Quinn, Puck would fight back for Rachel, because he wanted her. Man, he _wanted _her.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Kurt shrugged. Puck groaned. "You're not obvious. You've just made a few errors in hiding it. Chasing after her? Not a good way to hid that you love her. Breaking it off with Santana, protecting Rachel, trying to defend the glee kids? It was all a little too soon and not at all subtle. But, I'm probably the only one who could figure it out without you telling them. Well, and Santana, but she's too embarrassed to tell people," Kurt shrugged.

"Santana freaking knows?" Puck asked as they exited the school. "Shit, I'm screwed-wait, what do you mean she's-you're sure she's not-she really won't-I can't have her..."Puck cut himself off countless times and then trailed off as he started walking towards his truck.

"Yes, Santana knows. No, you are not screwed. She'd embarrassed to think that you'd break up with her because you'd rather be with Rachel, especially since you haven't even slept with Rachel. I'm positive that she's not going to tell anybody. She really won't repeat that to anybody, because, as I said, she finds it humiliating. So don't worry about her telling people-your secret is safe with her. And were you planning on finishing any of those sentences?" Kurt wondered, raising his eyebrows as he studied the strong, tall football player who had a crush on his best friend.

"Are you trying to help me, in some sort of sick and twisted way?" Puck asked. Kurt shrugged, a sheepish look on his face that showed no matter how indifferent he tried to act, he most definitely wanted Puck and Rachel together. "Why? Finn's you're step brother. And he's the school's golden boy. Why wouldn't you want your best friend with somebody so amazing and perfect," Puck asked sarcastically, hating himself for speaking the words aloud.

"Because he's a dick to her and he treats her like shit," Kurt shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter what you want. It doesn't matter what I want either. If Finn knows I want her, he's just going to hold onto her that much harder. If I just let him break her heart, well, I'll step in and be her shoulder to cry on." Puck shrugged. Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "I love her," He said as he climbed into his truck and drove away.


	4. Chapter 3

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Horror Story  
Chapter 3**

Rachel Berry's cell phone began to play a very familiar ringtone about an hour after Finn Hudson had dropped her off at her house, after rudely pulling her from the school and her friends.

_Sweet Caroline-good times never seemed so good _It was her ringtone for just about everything. Phone calls, text messages, voice mails. She loved that song, and not because of the beat or the words. She didn't love it because of the artist or the style. The meaning had nothing to do with her reasons for being a big fan of the song. She was more impressed by the boy who had sung it for her back in her sophomore year, when all he'd wanted was a girl to help make Quinn Fabray jealous.

"Hello?" She asked, pressing the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she spoke, working on flipping through a book of sheet music, trying to figure out a solo to perform the following day in Glee club. Proper greetings were not necessary, because the only people who called her were Finn and Kurt Hummel.

"Rachel?" A voice that was neither of the male's that Rachel had been expecting asked. "Are you watching the news?" The frantic, husky voice asked.

"Santana? Rachel frowned, pushing the book away from her and sitting up straight, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, it's me! God, are you stupid? I thought you had all the numbers saved in your phone because you were the god damn captain or some crazy shit like that! God, Rachel, stop being so stupid and answer me! Are you watching the freaking news?" Santana asked.

Rachel knew she should probably just hang up. She didn't need to spoken to in such a cruel way. She knew that Santana wouldn't hold it against her for yelling at her for insulting her for being surprised at Santana choosing to call her. There was no way Santana would be able to begrudge her for her confusion.

Yet Rachel had never seen or heard Santana so worked up before, and it made her just a little bit nervous. Rachel was actually a little bit afraid of what Santana would do if left to her own defenses, because she clearly had no other options left if she was coming to Rachel for help.

"No, I'm not. What's going on? I'm putting the news on now," She said quickly, reaching for a remote as she powered on the TV and changed the channel to the local news.

"Brittany's dead! That's what the freaking lockdown today was-somebody _killed _her. They found her in the gym, stabbed to death," Santana exclaimed.

"Brittany's...dead?" Rachel asked softly, the shock obvious in her voice.

"Yes! They don't know what's going on, all they know is that she was killed and I...she was my best friend, Rach, but she was more than that! I _loved _her!" Santana exclaimed. Rachel could hear the tears in her voice.

"San?" Rachel asked. "I want you to come over, alright? You're going to sleep over, and we don't need to talk about any of this, alright?" Rachel said.

"I wasn't calling for-"

"I don't care why you were calling, Santana. I don't think you should be alone right now. You sound distressed and it's not good. Do you want me to get you a ride? I mean, if you don't think it's safe for you to drive on your own, I can-"

"You don't drive, and I don't need more people knowing that I'm a lesbian," Santana cut her off.

"I wouldn't-"

"I know you wouldn't, but don't you think people would wonder why I'm turning to you for help? Don't you think people would ask questions? I mean, they'd understand I was upset, but not as upset as I am. And they wouldn't get why I was going to you rather than somebody else. But, I knew you'd understand, and I knew that you wouldn't judge," Santana said.

"How could I judge you? You're beautiful, talented, and popular. You needed some kind of flaw or you wouldn't fit in the Glee club," Rachel giggled.

And that got a small, dry laugh out of Santana before she hung up the phone.

* * *

"So, how are things with you and Finn?" Santana asked as Rachel entered the room with a large plate of freshly baked chocolate fudge brownies and two large glasses of milk for the girls.

"Well, I guess they're-"

"He's telling the guys that you'll sleep with him if he's nice to the glee kids," Santana blurted out. Rachel frowned in confusion as she set the plate and the glasses down on the coffee table in front of the couch where Santana was sprawled out, already in her pajamas. "Listen, I get that you love him and all that jazz, but you should know what he's saying," Santana said.

"I...well, I mean, I guess he has to do what he's got to in order to get the guys to listen, right? He wants them to stop bullying the glee kids," Rachel shrugged.

"Damn, do you always see the good in people? I was probably the world's biggest bitch to you-with the exception of Quinn, of course-but you invited me over because you were worried about me and made me _brownies. _And you're not even a little upset with Finn for telling the football team that he's going to get lucky if they stop throwing icy beverages into the glee kids' faces...wow, you're insane, Berry," Santana said, shaking her head.

"I just like to believe that everybody has a little bit of good in them," Rachel shrugged carelessly. "I mean, there's no way that somebody can be all-"She cut herself off as her house phone began to ring. She reached for it slowly.

"Don't answer that!" Santana shrieked, reaching out to try and stop Rachel, her eyes growing wide in terror.

"Why not?" Rachel frowned, holding the ringing phone in her hand.

"There's a killer on the loose and in scary-"

"Scary movies are ridiculous. I mean, the characters in them always go walking into the kitchen, screaming hello as if that's going to get some sort of answer if the killer's already located there," She rolled her eyes as she answered the phone with a cheerful hello.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" A humorous, low, soft, deep voice asked in a harsh whisper.

"Who is it?" Santana whispered.

"What do you want, Noah?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What's he want?" Santana asked softly.

"This isn't Puck," The voice said.

"Nice try, Noah, but this isn't going to work. And it's really not funny because B-"

"Brittany just died? From getting stabbed in the throat? Six times with a large buck knife?"

"Santana," Rachel whispered, covering the phone with her hand. "How did Brittany die? Exactly," She asked.

"She was stabbed-that's all they'd release on the-wait, hold up. What's that matter?" Santana wondered.

"Nothing," Rachel shook her head, putting the phone on speaker and signaling for Santana to remain silent. "How did you know that?" Rachel asked boldly.

"How do you think I knew that? I was the one to kill her. And do you know what her last word was, right before she stopped breathing and could only scream? She screamed out a name-Santana," the voice crackled wickedly.

"She screamed me name? How the hell do you know that you creep?" Santana asked, unable to remain silent, despite her fear, as she lunged forward, gripping the couch.

"Are you two stupider than the dumb blonde I killed already? God, I told you-I killed her!"

"Who is this?" Rachel repeated.

"You'll find out the same way Brittany did."

"How's that?"

"When I kill you," He said as he hung up.

"Rachel?" Santana whispered, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Don't tell me you're scared. Because I am too," Rachel said.

"Are the doors locked?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I always lock them when my dads are out of town." Rachel said, picking up the phone.

"Are you calling the police?" Santana asked.

"I'm calling somebody better,"

"The SWAT team?" Santana wondered.

"No," Rachel laughed.

"Then who?"

"Puckerman," She smirked.


	5. Chapter 4

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 4**

"What the hell happened?" Puck asked as he walked into the house, putting his key to Rachel's back inside his wallet. He was wearing a grey wife beater that was tight to his chest, water stains all over it, with a pair of low slung, baggy jeans with his hear soaking wet. It was clear that Rachel had caught him at a bad time. She wanted to assume he was just taking a shower though, rather than some sort of porno-sex-scene fantasy come to life.

He paused in the entrance to the living room, arms crossed, jaw dropped, and eyes wide as he stared at Rachel and Santana, both wearing those tiny black, stretchy shorts with the colorful, folded down waistbands that Victoria's Secret sold-he thought they were called yoga pants-with tank tops that were riding up to reveal slivers of their stomachs, and falling to reveal slivers of their bras. They were sitting so close together, Rachel practically on Santana's lap, with their arms wrapped tightly around one another, their faces buries in the other one's necks as they both screamed.

"Okay, so while this may be just about every high school boy's fantasy-with the exception of Kurt-I need to know what the hell is going on right now, or I'm going to start having a break down that could rival anything Rachel's ever had before," He sighed, finally regaining himself.

"Noah?" Rachel gasped, turning around and pushing away from Santana. "Oh, thank god you're here!" She said, jumping to her feet and racing towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Woah, calm down there, Berry," Puck whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist, fighting the urge to hold her closer to him. Fighting back the urge to whisper into her hair and promise that everything would be okay, because he needed to keep her safe. And he really had to fight the urge to pick her up and swing her around before setting her on the ground as he gave her a long, sweet, gentle kiss to make her realize how he really felt.

"Puck? I can't believe she really called you," Santana said in amazement, slightly awed that Rachel would actually choose to call the residential bad-ass and sex shark. Didn't she watch scary movies? Staying a virgin was the only thing keeping her alive, and judging by how close she and Puck were acting upon his entrance, that wasn't going to hold for very long if he was around much longer.

"Why shouldn't she call me?" Puck asked, wrapping an arm around Rachel as he forced her to end the hug. He still held her close, keeping his arm tightly, protectively wrapped around her as they walked towards the couch, sitting down with Rachel even closer to Puck than she'd been to Santana. "I am the only one who could survive a horror movie. Haven't any of you losers ever seen..."He trailed off as he tried to remember a horror movie where his type of character won.

"Yeah, thought so," Santana smirked. "I mean, he pretty much hung himself in _Nightmare on Elm Street, _and in _Scream _he was the killer, who ended up dying," She shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to survive t_his _movie, because in the other ones, they don't lo-have good reasons to survive," He said, shooting a look towards Rachel before lowering his head and pulling the small girl just a little bit closer to him, loving how it felt when she cuddled close to his chest.

That one small look was enough for Santana to realize exactly what was going on. Puck wasn't here because he was doing what he thought was right. He wasn't acting like he cared about Rachel because he wanted to try and protect her because he was a good person. He was doing it because he really did care about her.

"Oh my-"She began, but cut herself off when Puck shot her a warning glance. "Puck, I need to talk to you, in the kitchen-alone, now," She said, standing up.

"But I-"

"Rach, I promise you that you'll be fine, alright? Satan and I will only take a few minutes. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise, alright?" He asked her. She nodded as she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, where Santana had already disappeared to.

"You can _not _have a crush on Rachel Berry, and I'm not just saying that because it's her. I actually kind of like her, now that I've gotten to know her. She's really helping me through losing Britt and all-because we were best friends, you know?" She ranted, adding on the end quickly as if she needed to explain her exact reasoning for being upset about losing the blonde cheerleader she'd always been so close with. Puck chose not to question it, because that would only embarrass her, and she was clearly distressed.

"I don't have a crush on Rachel!" Puck said.

"Oh, yeah? Well I can tell you don't want to sleep with her, because you never gave Quinn or I that look. Oh my god," Santana gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "You freaking love her, don't you?" Santana asked.

"So what if I do?" Puck asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's dating your best friend," Santana hissed. "You already stole Finn's girlfriend when you slept with her and got her pregnant! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you need to have every girl that he-"

"Finn doesn't deserve her!" Puck snapped, whirling around to face the ranting, angry Latino. "Listen to me-he only wants her because he thinks that it's going to make Quinn jealous, and he wants to sleep with her because he thinks it'll make things fair between them again, despite the fact that he already slept with you!" He said.

"Wait...he's saying that about Berry? My Berry?" Santana asked.

"What the hell does that mean? She's my Berry before she's your Berry!" He said.

"Why are we fighting over her? She's my new best friend-especially since I lost Britt-and you want to kiss her and love her and have little Jewish babies with her. So let's just move on and get over things, alright?" She asked.

"Fine," Puck said. "Let's go," He shrugged, turning around and walking back towards the living room. Back towards the girl that was going to be his, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 5

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 5**

Finn Hudson immediately tensed up when he saw Rachel Berry-_his _girlfriend-crawling out of Noah Puckerman's-his _best _friend's-truck. The fact that Santana Lopez was crawling out of it as well, in her tiny little Cheerio's uniform, didn't help matters at all, even though it should. And most of the reason was because Santana had managed to get out of the truck without an assistance, while Rachel had held her hand out, allowing Puck to lift her from the truck and set her onto the ground, giving him the perfect view due to that tiny little black and white tee shirt dress she was wearing. And then there was the fact that Puck's hands rested on her waist just a little too long.

He shook his head, pushing away from his own car-a simple, safe, Subaru-that was years older than Puck's truck. He started to cross the parking lot, walking towards the giggling trio with a scowl on his face. He didn't even notice Kurt Hummel, his step-brother, chasing after him as soon as he recognized that angry glare that filled the boy's usually clueless face.

"Hey Rachel," Finn said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him, his eyes locked on Puck as he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend, before holding her as close to him as possible.

Santana scowled at him, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she muttered something in spanish that made Finn glad he didn't understand a single word of it. Kurt sighed as tried to catch his breath upon meeting the group, clearly worried about the drama that was about to unfold around them. Puck just lowered his head and Finn noticed his face drop.

And that's when he realized what was going on.

His best friend, the boy who had been close to him since pre-school, always helping him through everything-the same best friend who had slept with his first girlfriend and gotten her pregnant, causing their break-up. That best friend, now had a thing for Rachel Berry, his new girlfriend. And Finn, who had been planning on releasing Rachel soon since his plans weren't having the desired results, decided that maybe it would be worth while to hold onto her just a little bit longer. After all, if he couldn't get revenge on Quinn Fabray, that slutty cheerleader who he'd wasted so much time on-perhaps he could get his revenge on the boy she'd cheated with.

"Rachel! I need your opinion on a solo I'm going to be singing for glee. Care to come with me now?" Kurt asked, reaching towards the girl and taking her from Finn's arms gently, tugging her towards the school as she mumbled, trying to explain how confused she was without making a large ordeal about it.

"HUMMEL! YOU GIVE ME BACK THE BERRY RIGHT NOW!" Santana called, turning around and chasing after them. In a normal situation, this would be found funny, but Finn and Puck both knew that Santana was doing that just to clear away from the boys.

"What's going on between you and Rachel?" Finn asked, re-crossing his arms as he glared at his mohawk-ed best friend. He'd managed to get him to the ground and get a few punches in before. He was fairly certain he could do it again. Yet, Puck had never given Quinn the look he'd given Rachel.

"There's nothing going on between Rachel and me. I slept over at her house last night because she and Santana felt afraid to be on their own because of Brittany's murder and they got some sort of creepy phone call so-"Puck began, but Finn cut him off. Which was probably a good thing, because Puck was just making things worse on himself and on Rachel.

"Why would she call you instead of me? I'm her boyfriend and it's my job to protect her. Not your job. All you are is my best friend. You are nothing to Rachel. Do you understand me?" Finn asked him.

"We're friends, Finn," Puck sighed. "I can't be some sort of jerk and ignore her when she's afraid. That would be wrong. And she probably called me because it would be less weird if her dads knew I was sleeping there than you because we've known each other for so long and our families are close," He explained.

"You guys are _friends? _I don't recall throwing slushies into somebody's face being a _friendly a_ction," Finn glared at him, his words full of venom. "Anyways, I don't want you talking to her. Whatever made up friendship you two thought you had? It's over now, understand me?" Finn asked.

"Are you jealous or something? God, I don't get this. She's with you-she's in love with you and you don't even care! You treat her like dirt just because she's just another cheerleader for you! You don't even deserve her, yet she wants to be with you. You don't have to be jealous. The only reason you'd even have for being jealous is because you know that somebody else would treat her better than you do. " Puck challenged him.

"Why would I be jealous of you? Rachel's my girlfriend. She's in love with me. You covered all the basics. She doesn't want you, because she's got me. Think about it-I'm the star athlete, the Glee stud, the school's golden boy. And you? You're the school's bad-ass who bullies kids and has a kid of his own already. I'm the perfect boyfriend," He smirked.

"Sure you are," Puck agreed. "On paper," He smirked right back. "But in reality? I'd never use a girl for sex. I wouldn't lie to my team-or to her for that matter, to make her think I'm doing as she wishes because I believe she's right. You're nothing but scum when it comes to reality," Puck glared.

"I'm scum?" Finn asked. "You're the low life Lima loser who's never going to get out of this town. You're going to be stuck here forever with some sort of dead end job, being the dead beat father to a kid just like you," Finn taunted.

"What the hell happened to you?" Puck asked. "You used to be my best friend. You used to be nice and honest. You had a sense of humor and you cared about other people and their feelings. Now you're nothing but a jack ass who thinks he can walk all over everybody just because he's some sort of football star and a good singer. Well, news flash? The football team didn't start winning until we got a decent coach a bunch of new members, like Sam Evans, an even better quarterback, who's got Quinn on his arm!" Puck snapped. "And as for the Glee club? Well, you can't even dance. Sure, you can carry a tune-but so can everybody else in the entire club! You can't dance, you can't act! You can't do shit and it's all because you're a-"Puck never got to finish his rant though.

Finn was on him in an instant, bringing him down onto the pavement and punching him, repeatedly, directly in the face. But, unlike the last time they'd fought, Puck grabbed his teammate's wrists and flipped their position so that he was the one in the lead. He kept one arm locked directly under Finn's chin, locked on his neck as he pressed down just light enough to keep him fro struggling but not hard enough to breath. Then he started to punch the tall boy with his other first, each punch standing out for a different word as he spoke.

"You. Don't. Freaking. Deserve. Her. And. You're. Lucky. I. Don't. Tell. Her. Everything. You. Say. About. Her. And. Your. Relationship." He grunted as he punched Finn directly in the face, making sure his aim was directed right at his right eye each and every time. "Now, I'm going to let you up now, and I want you to walk away and start treating Rachel with some respect, understand me?" Puck asked, stopping his punches as he moved his arm to keep Finn pinned to the ground.

"I don't want you talking to her," Finn growled.

"Will you stop treating her like she's your bitch?" Puck relented, loosing his grip.

"Yes."

"Fine-I'll get out of her life," Puck sighed, standing up and starting to walk towards the school, his head lowered in the pain of knowing he'd just given up any chance he had of getting with Rachel, because he was too worried about her own happiness and her being treated like the princess that she was. Apparently his own happiness meant next to nothing compared to Rachel's feelings. Then again, he probably should have realized that by that point in the game.


	7. Chapter 6

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 6**

Kurt Hummel's eyes widened as he saw the bruise starting to form on his step brother's right eye. He shook his head as he noticed Puck walking, his right arm holding his left as if it hurt him-and everybody knew Puck's favorite hand to punch with was the left, because it got him out of a lot of trouble with the faculty who assumed he was right handed for everything.

That was the last straw. The two idiotic football players had been in the parking lot, physically fighting over Rachel Berry, and that was not okay with him. Especially since only one of those two boys deserved the girl, and it was not the one who had gotten the worst of the fight. Rachel shouldn't be with the boy she was with, but she was, and Kurt just needed to figure out some sort of way to prove to her that Finn Hudson was nothing but bad news, with a capital T for trouble. Because if Puck had finally resorted to physical violence to get his point across, who knew what would come next?

He'd known that it had been important to get Rachel away from the two supposed best friends, because he realized the secret behind their friendship. After all, it wasn't like they had a typical, every day friendship.

No, they weren't friends because they liked one another. They were not friends because they respected each other and thought that it was fun to be around the other one. They practically hated the other one. They were jealous of one another and remained friends solely to make sure they could always know exactly what they had to compete with. And so they knew what they could do to hurt the other one the most, in the worst way possible.

That was why Puck had slept with Quinn at that party, despite the fact that he honestly had no feelings towards her until the baby came along. That was the reason Finn had gotten together with Rachel in the first place. That was why Finn had slept with-

"SANTANA!" Kurt shouted, hurrying down the hallway as the tall, glossy haired, curvy Latino walked past him in the hallway, on her way to whatever her next class was-Kurt only memorized the schedule of people who it was important for him to know the schedules of. His bullies, for instance, or his crushes, perhaps?

"What? Did Karofsky do something to you again? Because I'll-"Santana began, her eyes darting around until they located on the broad football player with the stupid haircut.

"No, no-it's nothing to do with me! It's about Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, cutting her off excitedly, his face lighting up at his plan. He'd finally figured out what it would take to break Finn and Rachel up. He just had to convince Santana to do something that might risk her new-found friendship with the girl.

"What about Rachel? Did somebody slushy her? Shit, we didn't pack her any extra clothes today!" Santana cursed as she stomped her foot, glaring at the gaggle of football players with David Karofsky.

"She's not in trouble. Remember how we were talking about wanting to get her and Finn to break up because of how he's been treating her, without telling her what he's been saying, because that would probably kill her inside?" Kurt asked, recalling their conversation from homeroom. Their friendship was based solely on their friendships with Rachel.

"Yeah? Did you figure something out?" Santana asked. "Because then I would kiss you-well, no, I wouldn't, because it would probably disgust you and all, but I'd get some hot guy to kiss you," She shrugged, giggling.

"Well, I don't think you're going to like this plan too much, so don't make any promises." Kurt admitted as they started walking. "But, I know that Finn's been telling Rachel he's a virgin," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Does that moron know what a virgin is? That means you haven't had sex before. He slept with me last year during that stupid little Madonna contest or lesson thing or whatever the hell everybody wants to call it between Coach Sue and Mr. Schue," Santana rolled her eyes as she shook her head at Finn's stupidity.

"He's lying to her!" Kurt snapped. "And we all know how she hates being lied to, right?" Kurt asked her. Santana nodded. "So if you were to tell your new best friend about your relationship with Finn..."

"No way! She'll never talk to me again, and I actually enjoy being her friend. She's pretty cool when you get past the annoying, determined-"

"You're a conniving bitch," Kurt said blankly. "You can make her only get mad at him. Come on, San-this might be our only chance to do anything about it!"

"But how are we going to get Puck and Rachel together?" Santana asked. "I mean, that's probably the most important part of making sure that Finn and Rachel don't get back together-and why the hell is this the important part of our lives when there's a killer on the loose?" Santana wondered, laughing a little bit.

"Because we need something to get out minds off of the scary shit and this is what we've got," Kurt shrugged. "Now, we'll have to leave Puckleberry's reunion to Puck, or it will seem like we only broke Finn and Rachel up for that reason-which is true, but she doesn't need to know that. So, will you do it?" Kurt asked.

"Tonight, alright? I'm sleeping over at her house. Although, I don't know how much alone time we'll have, because I doubt that Puck's going to not show up again. Especially if we get another-never mind," She shook her head.

"Wait-what are you talking about? Another creepy what?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, it was just some prank. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later," Santana said as she turned into Spanish, leaving Kurt alone and confused.


	8. Chapter 7

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 7**

Rachel Berry sat in the choir room during lunch that day, with Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, and Noah Puckerman. She wasn't sure why she'd decided to ignore Finn's offer to eat lunch with her that day, but she had. After all, he'd been there every time she'd turned around that day, and it was just too annoying for her taste. She needed her space, and she needed time to be with her friends. And so far, the only friends she'd been allowed to see were Santana and Kurt. Whenever Rachel would enter a class that she and Puck shared, Puck would be seated somewhere with no room for Rachel, after a look from Finn. And when they'd walk out of class, he'd race off before Rachel entered the hallway to meet up with Finn Hudson. And Rachel had found that today had seemed impossibly long without Puck around to talk to.

"Anybody talk to Mercedes today?" Kurt wondered about his ex-best friend, Mercedes Jones. While the two divas were still close, Mercedes had been slowly growing distance from him and Rachel, as Rachel and Kurt grew closer. Still, he was still worried about the fact that she wasn't in school today and had yet to call him or text him, to ask about any missed work or any of the latest drama.

"Do you really think she'd talk to me?" Santana laughed. "I'm probably her biggest enemy in this entire school-in case you haven't noticed, I'm the queen bitch and most people hate me for it," Santana shrugged it off.

"You're not a bitch, Santana, you're just a little...closed off, sometimes," Rachel explained, shaking off the self inflicted insult her friend had tossed her own way. "Anyways, why don't we stop by her house after school, to check up on her?" She asked.

"Finn gave me a ride to school today, and besides that, my dad's still keeping my baby from me until I agree to wear a tux to prom, rather than the man-skirt I've picked out," Kurt explained with a sigh, as if that was the absolute worse situation that could ever come of anything in his life.

"You're going to-oh, hell, never mind," Santana shook her head, trying to stop thinking about the confusing matter that Kurt had just explained to the group. "Puckerman drove us to school today, so neither of us have cars either," Santana shrugged. "But, when we get back to Rachel's, I can pick you-"

"Well, we don't need to go to my house first," Rachel spoke up, interrupting Santana, which earned her a hard glare. The two might be friends now, but it didn't mean that Santana would allow her to interrupt her. Santana didn't take well to that. "I'm sure Noah wouldn't mind driving us to Mercedes so that we could stop in and check up on her, right Noah?" She asked, turning towards the boy who had been silent for so much of their lunch period.

Noah Puckerman wanted to answer. He wanted to scream yes-because he could never really say no to Rachel-but he couldn't. He'd made a deal with Finn Hudson, who was supposed to be his best friend. And he'd already put chicks before dicks once before, and he couldn't do that again. Despite their messed up friendship, Puck still felt that he owed Finn for being the cause of his break-up with Quinn. And, anyways, Finn had told him that he'd stop treating Rachel like she was just a piece of shit-another piece of ass for him-as long as Puck stopped talking to her. And, to be honest, Rachel's happiness meant much more to him than his own. Sure, he didn't think Rachel and Finn were good together, but it made Rachel happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Puckerman? Are you deaf or something? The girl asked you a question-can you give us a ride to Mercedes' so we can check up on her or not?" Santana asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her glare onto Puck, which made it so much easier. Rachel was too sweet, when you really got to know her, to give an icy glare angled at her.

"No," Puck said, shaking his head, keeping his head low.

"No? But...you can still give us a ride back to my house, right?" Rachel asked softly.

"No," He repeated, the word killing him now that he was actually responding directly to Rachel with such a negative word. He hated refusing her of anything, yet here he was, all because of Finn freaking Hudson.

People thought that Finn was the golden boy, because he had a 'military hero' for a father. Just because he was talented when it came to football and basketball and singing-and baseball. Sure, he was raised by a single mother and was nice to everybody at school. But that didn't make him the hometown hero any more than Puck's past made him the rebel without a cause that made fathers lock up their daughters.

After all, Puck's father had left his mother with a young son and a baby sister on the way, after cheating on her, having another son who was about four years younger than Puck himself. Puck had been raised by a single mother, and he worked hard to help support her so that they weren't broke and his sister didn't realize how terrible the financial situation was for the family. And Puck had just as much talent when it came to football and Glee club. And if people really paid attention to his victims when it came to bullying, it was normally because they'd messed with Rachel.

Kurt had been tossed in dumpsters countless times because he had looked down upon Rachel and made her feel like she was less talented. He'd tried to convince her that she'd never make it to Broadway, just because he was jealous of the talent that she was made of. Mercedes had been slushied because she'd treated Rachel the same way, giving her insulting nicknames that made her feel like less of a person and like shit over all. Artie Abrams was a cripple, and Puck felt a little bit bad about locking him in port-a-potties for every time he insults Rachel, but he'd made Rachel cry as well, and that wasn't good. As for the football players who picked on her? They were dealt with the way he'd dealt with Finn lying about practice-Puck had assumed that Finn had been sneaking to go on a date with Rachel and his plan had been the same. If football players messed with Rachel, they were met with paintball guns. When a cheerio messed with him, she got an 'accidental' slushy to the face.

Jacob Ben Israel? He was the worst. He'd gotten the blunt of the bullying for all the creepy, stalker-ish things he'd ever done to Rachel. Every time he'd posted some sort of vulgar picture or comment about her on his blog? He got tossed in a dumpster. Whenever he hit on her or asked her out, Puck tossed him in a locker, keeping him there for hours. Whenever he followed Rachel around the school or collected something she dropped, Puck tossed him in the port-a-potty and locked the door, tipping it over. If Jacob started a rumor about her, Puck slushied him. And if he went as far as to touch her? Well, that was when he got the shit beat out of him.

As for Rachel's slushies? He just wanted her to notice him. And every time she'd get that little pout and lick her lips-he always used grape, after realizing that was her favorite-he found himself grinning. When she'd cross her arms over her chest and glare at him, screaming out his last name, he couldn't help but wink at her before walking away.

"No?" Rachel whispered, repeating his answer.

"No, Rachel-I can't give you a freaking ride. And don't call me tonight if you get scared, because I'm not your freaking boyfriend. I only act nice to you because you're dating my best friend and he asked me to, so get that stupid delusion that you and I are friends out of your head, alright? Because we're not! We never were and we never will be," He snapped, turning around to look at her and immediately looking away. From the first harsh word that had left his mouth, she had lowered her head as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Puck! What the hell-"

"Shut up, Santana-she's just a loser little gleek. I don't care about her, alright? God, why am I even here right now? You're all annoying-almost as annoying as Berry is." Puck said, hating how the words sounded as they left his mouth. He stood up and hurried from the room, unable to believe that he'd said such horrible things to her.


	9. Chapter 8

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 8**

Santana Lopez shook out her long, glossy black hair as she threw open the door to Noah Puckerman's truck right before he started to drive away, lifting herself to the bed and sitting down besides him, crossing her arms as she glared at him. It was a good thing she knew that he was too much of a gentleman to ever throw a girl out of his truck, especially when it was already in motion. He was also never one to yell at a girl, which made his earlier explosion towards Rachel during lunch seem completely out of character, and she was going to get to the bottom of what was happening.

"What the hell was up with what went down between you and Berry today?" She snapped, turning towards him with a sharp twist of the head.

"It's not me-it's her," He shook his head, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning right.

"Bull shit! It's you-now, no excuses. Cut to the chase, alright?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "You cannot keep making her unhappy because you're unsure of your own feelings," She told him.

"I don't have any feelings! I thought we already went over that," He said blankly.

"Yeah, yeah-we all know that you didn't cry when Bambi's mommy died-big deal! Who flipping cares? All I care about is that you're hurting my best friend and it's not right. So man up and tell me what the frigg happened that you flipped on her for asking for a ride-which was totally reasonable as you gave her a ride this morning!" She snapped.

"Where am I dropping you off?" He asked.

"Rachel's," She smirked.

"I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you right now," He said with a glare.

"You know what," Santana sighed. "Rachel thinks you really felt that way. She said that you should always listen to people when the anger comes out, because that's when the truth comes out," She rolled her eyes.

Santana and Puck had never dated. They'd had sex multiple times together, that much was true-but they'd never had actual feelings towards one another. Sure, they'd always been friends, but their friendship had been almost as messed up as Finn's. While they cared about one another and would defend each other, they traded insults like it was nothing. They'd flirt and hit on each other, only to later on try their very best to tear the other one down into a thousand tiny little pieces, before meeting up later that night for their little get togethers-meaning sex.

Puck knew that Santana would understand, though, if he explained how he felt towards Rachel, because though neither of them had ever spoken of it, he knew how she'd really felt towards Brittany. And Santana knew that Puck knew. So, if Puck explained that today, since his encounter with Finn, had been one of those days when he hated the world, and where anything that happens-even just dropping a pencil-made him want to cry, she would get that. She might even go as far as to pat him on the back for getting through the day without stabbing anybody with a fork.

Because, as Santana had always told him-he didn't need anger management classes. All he needed was to be in a place where people didn't thrive on trying their best to piss him off.

"She's not like a boy," Santana said. "Boys will just stand there while the girl they love yells at them, and then kiss them in the middle of a sentence. Girls? We get mad-we're like elephants. We never forget, and we don't ever forgive," Santana threatened as Puck turned onto Rachel's street.

"Finn thinks nothing bad can ever happen to him, because he's a good person...well, that would be like Rachel expecting an angry bull not to charge at her because she's a vegan," He muttered, shaking his head as he clenched the steering wheel even tighter, his knuckles turning as white as a ghost.

"What the hell has-Finn told you not to talk to her," Santana whispered. "That's why you flipped out on her?" He nodded.

"You stupid, _stupid _boy!" Santana rolled her eyes. "Kurt and I had a _plan. _We were going to break them up-tonight! All you had to do was delay your freak out until she was broken up and be her shoulder to cry on. You guys could have been together-now you have a lot of making up to do!" She snapped, crawling from his truck and storming towards Rachel's house, happy to see that lights were on, but Finn's car wasn't in the driveway.

She walked into the house and approached the couch where Rachel was sitting-they'd agreed to send just Kurt to go see Mercedes-and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

Rachel looked up at Santana with tears in her eyes, and the latino realized that this conversation was going to hurt her way more than it was going to hurt the real victim in the situation.

"Rachel, sweety," Santana whispered, allowing Rachel to rest her head on her shoulder. "We need to talk-I have to tell you something, really important," She said softly. And then she started to tell the story of all of Finn's lies.


	10. Chapter 9

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 9**

Rachel Berry stormed into the school, her tiny hands balled into fists as they swayed back and forth with every fast paced step she took, heading directly towards Finn Hudson. As soon as she took her final step and was standing next behind him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest with a firm glare to match the scowl that was already on her face, he turned on his heel and faced her, a confident smirk on his face as he flicked his wrist, the blueberry slushy-Rachel's least favorite flavor out of them all-falling right into her face, icy particles dyed a bright blue color dripping from her hair.

"You _ass!" _A loud, angry growl came from behind Rachel as Finn was pinned to the lockers behind him, the football players he'd been talking to scurrying out of the way and forming a wider semi circle around the group. Rachel gasped, her eyes widening in terror as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth which had dropped open as soon as she'd noticed just what had happened, her pale pink tee shirt soaked through with the icy beverage that had stained her grey, pleated mini skirt, filling her high heeled Mary Janes and her white knee socks with the blue ice.

Rachel blinked a few times, trying to figure out exactly what was happening with the scene before her. Finn Hudson, her _boyfriend-_despite the jerk-off ways he'd been treating her since school had begun-had just thrown a slushy into her face, using the flavor he knew she hated more than any other. At the current moment, he was being pinned to a locker by one of his fellow football players-predictably one who was also in glee with them-with their faces close as the other football player growled something insulting in Finn's face as he tried to squirm out of the hold. The shocking part, though, was that the attacker wasn't Mike Chang or Sam Evans. It was Noah Puckerman.

"I _told _you to stay away from her!" Finn snapped, glaring at Puck. "What the hell are you doing-attacking me for slushying her? I thought we already went over the fact that she'd never pick _you w_hen she could have me-that she'd never pick _you _because you're a loser, even now that I'm done with her," Finn said bitterly, a smirk on his face despite Puck's hold on him; Puck's strong hands pining Finn's broad shoulders against the lockers as tightly as possibly. While Finn may have had a slight height advantage, Puck clearly had the brawn. _  
_

"You're a punk and you don't deserve to have Rachel as your girlfriend! You're an inconsiderate asshole and I can't believe we were ever friends-you're a jerk and you don't ever know what you want! Well, you gave her up, and you're not getting her back. I don't care if I get her or not-you're not getting her back, got it? You _can't _have her back!" Puck growled, his words a low hiss in Finn's ear as he brought his fist back, ready to punch FInn right in the face-something he'd been longing to do for months-for over a year, ever since it had become clear that Rachel would do anything for Finn.

"Noah," Rachel whispered, pressing her palm to his bicep and looking up at him with wide, tear filled eyes. Puck did his best, trying to ignore her as he went to move his fist forward, slowly moving it towards Finn's face, shaking his head to get her soft voice from his mind. "_Noah," _She insisted, reaching up and grabbing his arm, tugging it down back to his side. He sighed, turning his head and taking in her face, sighing in relent as he loosened his grip a little bit, taking in her watery smile and the slushy that was staining not only her wardrobe, wrecking her hair, and streaking her face.

"Go," Puck muttered, shaking his head and not looking at Finn. "Just _go," _He growled, giving Finn a rough shove away. "ALL OF YOU JUST _GO!" _He snapped, snapping his head upwards and glaring at everybody around him. Quickly, the crowd of football players and Cheerios who had surrounded the trio disappeared, racing towards their lockers or classrooms, probably to go and tell all of their friends about the scene they'd just missed, between Finn Hudson, the school's golden boy, Noach Puckerman, the school's bad ass, and Rachel Berry, the loser girl.

Puck turned towards Rachel when everybody was gone and pulled her in for a hug, resting his head on the top of hers, loving the way her hair felt against his cheek as he held onto her as tight as possible, because he _could. _There was no way anybody could tell him otherwise-she was single, and her ex boyfriend was a complete and total ass. Puck was _allowed _to hold her now, and nobody could stop him. "Why'd you make me stop? Why didn't you just let me hit him?" Puck whispered into her hair before breaking the hug apart, but not moving his hands from her shoulders. He needed to touch her, so he remembered that he _could. _

"Finn isn't worth it," She shook her head, shrugging. "Thank you for defending me...but, what changed? Yesterday you were so hostile towards me, and just last year you were tossing slushies into my face the same way Finn was. What's different now?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side and wincing as cold, icy liquid fell from her hair and onto her leg, creating another stream down it. She glanced around, sighing in relief as Santana Lopez entered the school and started walking towards her, an angry glare on her face when she saw Rachel.

"_I'm _the only one allowed to slushy you, alright? You get that?" He asked. "And I haven't done that in a long time, and I haven't let anybody else slushy you since then. And I was a jerk yesterday because Finn told me not to talk to you anymore, and that killed me, but I didn't want to hurt you-he said he'd be nice to you again if I stopped talking to you, but he lied-so I don't feel bad about breaking my promise," He shrugged, reaching out and hugging her once again. "Now go with Santana and get cleaned up, alright? Here," He said, shrugging out of his letterman jacket and handing it to her. "Wear this," He said.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel whispered, turning around and making her way towards Santana, disappearing into the nearest girls' bathroom. Puck sighed as he watched them, wishing he was brave enough to tell her what he was dying to say.

"I love you, Berry," he whispered after her, knowing she couldn't hear, and neither could anybody else.


	11. Chapter 10

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 10**

Santana Lopez handed Rachel her red and white Cheerios practice shorts and the white racer back MCKINLEY CHEERIOS tank top with the red font across the chest. Rachel stared at the tiny shorts, knowing that with Santana's thicker waist, the shorts were going to hug her ass in ways that her own clothes never did and be way too short for the school dress code, but she entered a stall and slid the short on, removing her skirt and tugging off her stained top before pulling on the tank top, marveling at how tight the tank top was as it stretched across her boobs.

"I figured those would fit you, because they're mine from last year, before I lost the weight and got the boob job, although the shorts might just be-damn," Santana gasped as Rachel stepped back into the bathroom, crossing her arms self consciously over her chest before grabbing Puck's jacket from the sink and tugging it on, wrapping it tightly around her. "No wonder tweedle dee and tweedle dumb are fighting each other for you," She said, shaking her head. "You've got a nice little body there, Berry-and coming from me? That's a compliment of the best kind," She explained.

"Thanks, San-for the outfit, not the compliment. I mean, thanks for that as well, but-well, you know what I mean," Rachel said, completely flustered as she blushed from the attention. She'd never had a friend to help her before. She usually had to try her best to get the stains out of her clothes before using the dryer to dry them off and put them back on, wearing them for the rest of the day. She was grateful to have somebody helping her out after another one of the mindless slushy attacks, and she shared a small smile with Santana before brushing out her long locks and pulling them into a high ponytail. She was still wearing her knee socks, after removing the ice from them and drying them off, and she had taken off her now-sticky shoes and replaced them with a pair of sneakers she'd had in her locker for gym classes.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you-when the hell did Rachel Berry become a cheerleader?" Kurt marveled, his jaw dropping as he entered the girls' bathroom, his usual melo dramatics taking over the room and making it seem much too small for the three teenagers in there. "Well, actually, that's not the most important thing she had to worry about. Mercedes was murdered the other day-did you guys watch the news this morning?" Kurt asked.

"First of all-I know you're probably more of a girl than Rachel or me and that you're most likely _not w_elcome in the boys' room, but that does _not g_ive you the right to come barging into the _girls' _bathroom, just because you need to find Berry and me," Santana began with her usual bitchy tone in place. "Secondly, you can _not c_ome storming in here yelling at us for not watching the news and talking complete nonsense. What the hell do you mean that Mercedes was murdered yesterday? Don't tell us something drastic like that only to turn around and ask us a question as common and mundane as if we watched the _news _this morning. Frankly, it's a bit insulting, just like if your GPS were to tell you to go straight, or I were to ask you if you actually had a dick," Santana smirked.

"Santana!" Rachel blurted out, covering her mouth to hide the laughter that she knew was about to come. After all, clearly Kurt was distressed, and while she knew Santana well enough by now to know that Santana expressed her grief and panic by being an even bigger bitch than she already was, she also knew that Kurt wouldn't handle it very well.

"You know, homosexuality is found in about four hundred and fifty different species, yet homophobia is found in only one. So, which one do you think is the problem?" Kurt wondered, cocking an eyebrow at the latino.

"Oh, he did _not _just call me a homophobic! I'm going to go all Lima Heights on his ass right now-does he _know t_hat I keep razor blades in my hair? I will _cut _him with the blades that are all up in here!" She threatened about to lunge for him, only to be stopped by Rachel reaching an arm out to hold her back, without really trying anything with it.

"Santana!" Rachel said sternly. She turned towards Kurt. "Now, finish your story, alright?" She asked with a sigh. Trying to keep Kurt and Santana from killing one another was going to be harder than trying to stay alive when there was clearly a killer on the loose, going after Glee Club members. And, honestly, Rachel wasn't sure she needed any added stress, what with keeping Santana's secret, Brittany's death, her horrid break-up with Finn, and Puck's over protective reaction towards it. Yet, here were two fresh drops of drama just being sprinkled to her life.

* * *

"Woah-Berry, if I'd known you were going to look like _that _in my jacket, I would have given it to you a _long _time ago," Noah Puckerman grinned as he made his way towards Rachel, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he joined her, matching her stride for stride as they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. "Although, I think my bad ass reputation might be fading a little. Boys are still actually checking you, despite the fact that you're wearing _my _jacket," He frowned, glaring at Jacob Ben-Israel with enough force behind it to cause him to whimper and look away from the pair. His glares _weren't _enough to stop David Karofsky from slapping Rachel's ass and calling out inappropriate comments to her as he passed by with Azimio-who's last name was unbeknownst to Puck, despite the fact they'd been on a team together for years.

"Don't freaking touch her, Karofsky," Puck growled, stopping his strides, causing Rachel to stop as well, and turning around to face the arrogant football player. "And don't talk to her or about her like that again," He said, narrowing his eyes as they remained locked on the husky boy standing before him.

"She's your new play thing then? So soon after her break-up? Damn, Puckerman, never thought you'd want to be the rebound guy..." Karofsky said, a smirk on his face that bothered Puck.

Since when did people think they could so much as _look _at what was marked as his? And since when did they think she could go as far as to actually _touch a_ girl when Puck was allowing her to wear his jersey? And to actually stand there and defy him, answering back to him as if he wasn't afraid? That was _not _how McKinley ran. People were supposed to cower in fear at him, not stand up for themselves when Puck was threatening them and working on making them feel miserable.

"He just moves fast-and so does she. She's a slut," Finn Hudson called over his shoulder as he walked by with Quinn Fabray, the perfect blonde cheerleader that she was clinging to his side with his long, lanky arm around her slim, slender waist. Puck shuddered as he remembered when he'd been the one who obeyed Quinn's every command in order to avoid a fight. He could still remember when he'd actually _wanted _the blonde haired bitch with the bad personality and the ugly heart. Well, now that was clearly Finn's problem and Puck couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the idiot. He just considered himself one lucky son of a bitch, because he'd moved onto bigger and better things.

"At least she didn't cheat on you with me. She never slept with me, got pregnant with my kid, and then lied about it," Puck called after Finn, sensing how Rachel tensed at his words and the sight of Quinn walking as if she were once again the queen of the world, just because she was with Finn Hudson.

"I remember her lying because she thought you were a Lima Loser," Finn called back over his shoulder, tightening his grip on Quinn.

"Hey, Hudson-just remember-I let you off easy last time because Rachel told me to. Next time? Well, I won't be stupid enough to keep her around when I'm ready to kick your ass, and I most likely won't listen to her if she does try to get me to stop. So shut the hell up before I snap and start punching your face in right now. Because I doubt your girlfriend's going to keep you around if you've got a fact that's any uglier than the one you've got now!" Puck said. He didn't yell it. He didn't say it in any way to make himself seem intimdating. Instead, he just spoke the words. But Finn sped up, dragging Quinn away, and he didn't respond.

"You don't have to keep defending me, you know," Rachel told him as they started walking again. "And you don't need to surrender friendships just because you've decided to be chivalrous," She explained.

"I ain't chivalrous," Puck muttered, shaking his head as his arm started to slid from her shoulders, down towards her waist.

"Do you know what that word means?" Rachel asked him, tilting her head up with a playful smile on her face. She found it easy and natural to tease him, despite anything that was happening around them. Still, she could only hear Kurt's panic and fear when he'd told her and Santana what he'd learned when he'd visited Mercedes house the previous day. "Did you hear about Mercedes?" She asked, her tone turning serious and her face matching.

_Way to kill a mood, _Puck thought bitterly, pulling her tighter to him.

"Yeah, I was hoping you hadn't yet. Are you alright?" He asked, knowing that the two divas with the loud, powerful voices had slowly been working their way towards becoming good friends. She nodded, giving a shrug that implied that she wasn't about to break down anytime soon, but she wasn't actually okay. "Anyways, they're saying there must be some sort of killer on the loose-frankly, it strikes me as a horror movie type of thing, but, I guess there's gotta be some sense of reality to them," He shrugged.

"Well, if there's any reality to those horridly crude movies, you're screwed," Rachel shrugged, trying to lighten the mood up once again. SHe didn't want Puck to have to be a person she spoke seriously with. She liked him being her rock-the person she could goof around with and act like a child wish, forgetting about her fears for a little while and just have a little bit of stress-free fun for once in her life, not caring about what anybody thought or would say, or how it could affect her future.

"What's that mean?" He frowned.

"Well, not only are you the notorious bad boy-who always either gets framed for the crime, is the actual killer, or dies almost immediately-you've broken all of the rules," She said simply.

"And what are those rules?" He asked.

"Well, you can't ever have sex," She told him simply, causing him to laugh a little bit. "And you mustn't drink or do drugs," She said. He scoffed at that one.

"I think I'm safe-after all, only girls have been killed so far," He shrugged it off, knowing that she was just playing with him, but wanting to get onto a brighter topic.

"And then, you can't go off on your own or say that-"She continued on, acting as if she hadn't heard him at all.

"Well, if we can't be alone, I guess I'm going to have to come move into your house until they catch this psycho," He sighed, shaking his head as if this were a terrible situation.

"What happened to being safe?" Rachel teased.

"Hell, it's better safe than sorry, isn't it?" He asked her, loving how she giggled and bumped her hip against his as they walked.


	12. Chapter 11

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 11**

Quinn Fabray made her way from the locker room after cheerleading practice in her form fitting practice outfit, her cheerleading bag slung over her shoulders as she walked towards her locker, swearing at herself in her head, angry that she'd forgotten her math textbook in her locker, when she needed it for homework. She prided herself in being an organized person who always knew what she was doing and made sure to always be on top of everything. Forgetting about homework, because she was so caught up in stealing Rachel Berry's boyfriend and had been sucking face with him all day was not something a responsible, head cheerleader, golden girl and perfect daughter did. She glared as she walked faster, hating how creepy the school looked so late at night.

She sighed as she reached her locker, grabbing the lock in her hands and started twisting the dial, pausing when she heard footsteps from further down the hallway. When she heard silence, she went back to opening the locker, taking the lock off and opening the locker, pausing as she turned around when she heard the footsteps once again. She frowned, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the hallway, trying to see where the noise could be coming from. "Hello?" She called out. "Who's there? I've got Mace in my purse, so you better watch out!" She warned.

She heard laughter and frowned. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray hated, it was being laughed at. That meant she was being mocked. And Quinn was popular. She was thin, a cheerleader, gorgeous, and _blonde. _That meant she did _not _get made fun of. She'd made sure of that when she'd shed the weight, the ugly face, and that stupid first name her parents had given her.

"Whatever loser this is that thinks they're being funny, you're going to be dead when I find out who you are!" She shouted, spotting a shadow coming towards her, about to turn the corner to approach her.

She froze, remembering Brittany Pierce's mysterious murder, as well as the newest attack she'd heard about this morning on Mercedes Jones.

She gulped, closing her locker slowly, trying to make it as quiet as possible.

And then an average sized person turned the corner, starting to walk towards her with quick strides. The person was wearing a pair of simple jeans and a black sweatshirt with the hood up over his head.

It was such a typical horror movie, serial killer attire, that Quinn found herself no longer afraid. She couldn't be. She just wanted to laugh. Until she saw the long, sharp knife that was located in the mysterious person's right hand, glistening in the dull lights in the hallway. She gulped, turning on her heel and dropping her bag as she took off running, not realizing just how stupid she was being.

She was running towards the main entrance, which was locked from both sides after school. The only way out was through the gym or the locker rooms. And the only way to get there? She'd have to make it past the killer, or try to somehow get around the entire school, and hope he didn't figure out her plan, meeting her right at the gym entrance. But, it was too late now. She couldn't switch her plans, because she'd wasted too much time struggling to open the doors of the school. When she turned around, she pressed herself to the doors, and the killer was right before him.

She ducked as the first lunge of the knife came towards her neck, managing to miss the blade by inches. She reached out to grab the person's wrist, but ended up with a cut on her arm, blood running from her arm. She kicked at his legs-it was obvious he was male, and brought him to the ground. Unfortunately, he had just enough balance to launch himself forward, so he landed right on top of her. She used all of her strength to flip the situation, but then her curiosity got the better of her. She reached the the mask, pulling it off just as he flipped their position again, slitting her throat, right after she'd discovered the killer. And, if she was being totally honest in her last few seconds, she would admit that it actually all made sense.

* * *

"No school today," Noah Puckerman declared softly the next morning. Rachel Berry was still upstairs in her bedroom, fast asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up. Especially to tell her news as depressing and horrible as the news he was now telling Santana Lopez, who had also decided to move in and stay with the would be couple. "There was another killing last night, in the school." He said, clicking off the TV and heading towards the kitchen where Santana was already seated, flipping pancakes-one of the few things Rachel would actually eat for breakfast, being a vegan. She raised her eyebrows at Puck, indicating that she would hit him over the head with her skillet if he didn't tell her the rest of the story. "It was Quinn," He whispered.

"Oh, _shit," _Santana swore. "When? I saw her at practice, and she was...oh, shit, she forgot her math textbook in her locker! I _knew _she shouldn't have gone alone, but I was so pissed at what she'd done to Rachel that I just let her go, thinking it wasn't my problem and now she's dead? Shit, I totally _suck!" _She said, her jaw dropping as she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. The mere fact that Santana Lopez felt guilty about something-especially when it was the one time it definitely wasn't her fault-indicated just how bad the situation was.

"San, you can't blame yourself for that, alright? There was no way you could have known that, and you should just be grateful that you got to go straight home that night, and that he didn't decide to have some sort of mass killing in the middle of your practice, because I doubt Sue would have let you guys stop practicing just because a serial killer wanted to kill you all," He said, his voice gentle and reassuring.

"Hell, she shouldn't! The guy could kill her and she'd still expect us to keep practicing and winning competitions, even if the dude kept offing us while we were on the mat," Santana giggled, relaxing a little bit.

Puck knew that it was wrong to be laughing at a time like this, but he couldn't handle the tension.

Santana knew that it was wrong as well, but it felt _good _to laugh when things were so awful.

"I think your girlfriend's up," Santana said, hearing somebody on the stairs. "And don't act like you didn't totally sleep in her room last night, trying to be all masculine, knight-in-shining armor, let me protect you," She teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," Puck said, grinning sheepishly and even blushing a little as he lowered his head. It was a funny sight, seeing the school bad boy beyond embarrassed, and Santana was going to live it up, because it was just so rare, yet totally awesome. "Anyways, she's still all caught up on Finn, despite how big of an ass he was to her, and the fact that she was gonna end things with him," He shrugged.

"Noah?" Rachel called. "How come nobody woke me up? We're going to be late for school," She said, rubbing her eyes. It was clear she was tired-she'd been up until four crying over Mercedes' death. and it was just nine o'clock now. She pulled her tangled hair into a messy bun at the top of her head, her bunny slippers creating friction against the floor. Her make-up was smudged from the day before-she hadn't taken it off that night-and she was wearing a baggy tee shirt with a pair of short pajama bottoms. Puck had never seen a girl look sexier in his life.

"Shush," He told her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry about school-they cancelled it today because...well, there's been another attack, but don't worry, sweety, I'm here and I promise nothing's going to happen to you," He assured her, tightening his grip on her. "It was...well, it was Quinn, and it happened at the school at about eight last night, after cheerleading practice, but I don't want you to worry about that, alright? You're safe, Santana's here, and I'm going to protect you, alright? That's all that matters right now. We can't let fear take over, alright?" He said, pushing her away slightly and staring into her eyes. She blinked back her sadness, taking a minute to fully assess the situation and then nodded her understanding of his words.


	13. Chapter 12

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 12**

Rachel was sitting alone in her room, listening to her _Wicked _p_l_aylist and softly singing along to the lyrics as she laid back on her bed, curled up into a ball. Santana was asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, after much coaxing from Rachel and Puck to finally take a break from her constant cooking, cleaning, and pacing, to sit back and relax. Rachel had managed to convince Puck that she was tired as well, getting her some alone time-which was something that Puck was giving her very rarely. He seemed almost afraid to let her out of his sight most of the time. And as much as she appreciate the attention he was giving her, she wished that he would just leave her alone and give her some space at the same time.

She sighed as her door creaked open, stopping her singing mid-lyric as she froze, muttering a few choice curse words under her breath as she waited for the door to close softly and slowly. She willed herself to roll over, putting her face towards the door and cursing once more at the sight of Noah Puckerman standing there, leaning against the door with his arms crossed and a wide, arrogant smirk on his face. He was like a cat, in the way he leaned there, with the sly grin on his face and his eyebrows raised. His long torso was angled as his back was flat against the door, his legs stretched out before him. He shook his head as he studied her, taking in the shocked and angry reaction she was having.

"Yeah, I know, you were hiding from me, weren't you?" He rolled his eyes. "It's okay to admit it," he shrugged as he pushed from the door and took a step towards her, sitting on the foot of her bed, staring at her with a pleasant grin on his face. "You're afraid of me. Why is that?" He observed, lifting his chin slightly at her, acting just a little more like his usual bad-ass, self-titled sex shark self.

"I'm not afraid of _you. _I am, however, afraid of being killed. I'm afraid of losing Santana, or losing you. I'm just afraid, alright? I'm not afraid of you, though. I'm just a little worried. I'm not sure that I'm going to make it through this. I always end up putting my fate in the wrong people whenever I stupidly allow myself to watch one of this silly horror movies that Finn used to enjoy watching so much," She shrugged with a careless eye roll. She wouldn't look at him, but she rolled onto her back and forced herself into an upright position, hugging her knees as she rested her chin on the top of them.

"You don't think that I'm going to be able to protect you, do you? You're worried that I'm not strong enough or smart enough or...whatever enough, to keep you safe from whatever idiot's out there doing this," He stated, his voice a low, emotionless void that made her a little sad.

"I don't think anybody's going to be able to protect me, and I'm not just talking about this stupid killer. I'm talking about from Finn and being hurt. I'm talking about losing friends. I'm talking about my fear of failure. The only thing that I'm actually afraid of in life. Failing-being a failure and getting stuck in Lima forever. And I already know that nobody can protect me from that," She sighed, shaking her head as she finally looked at him, raising her eyes so that she was staring at him from over her knee caps.

"Hey, Berry, you should know...if the people in those horror movies listened to me, they'd have all survived." He said with a teasing smile on his face as he locked eyes with her. "Now, I want you to listen to me, alright? Finn's an asshole and he doesn't deserve you. You're a beautiful girl with an incredible personality. Do you know how freaking hard that is to find? Besides that, well, you're just too god damned talented to end up stuck in Lima for any longer than you possibly have to. When we graduate next you, you're going to be killing it on Broadway and then get swept away to be in Hollywood, before you get your own movie that's going to make everybody who sees it cry and make Finn resent and regret every terrible thing he ever did to you, alright?" He told her, a serious, intent look on his face.

"Noah...why are you being so nice to me? Why are you helping me?" She asked, lowering her eyes away from his own intense stare.

"Because I...I think I'm...no, I _know..._I..."He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order before the door opened and Santana appeared in the room, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes forming a stone cold glare, despite the fear that was hidden in them.

"Somebody's at the door," She whispered.

"Oh, god, I forgot! I told Kurt he could come stay with us! My dads called a little while ago and-they haven't heard about the murders yet, and I didn't tell them, because, well, I didn't want to worry them, and I feel safer with you guys around-well, anyways, they told me that their business trip got extended so it was going to end up being, like, another three weeks at least before they came back." She said, brightening up a little bit as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up and heading towards the door downstairs.

"Rachel, wait!" Puck said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, pulling her close to him. She looked back at him with confusion flooding her eyes. "Don't go open that door. Call Kurt and let _me _talk to him before we let whoever is at the door in, alright? Because I'm not going to let you let some creepy freak in, even if you are expecting Kurt. I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?" He said, reaching his hand out for her phone.

"You really don't trust anybody, do you?" Rachel asked, a slightly amused smirk on her face.

"I trust you," He told her, staring into her eyes intently before taking her phone before heading out of the room and away from the girls. Rachel moved to follow him, but Santana held her arm out, stopping her from leaving the room, an amused smile suddenly taking over her face.

"What the hell did I interrupt when I came storming in here, because I've seen many, many,_ many _ofPuckerman's looks and he has n_ever _given me that look before. So, what the hell was happening when I walked through this door, because last time I checked, you were crazy for Finn, and I do _not _appreciate being kept out of the loop. It's not cool, alright?" Santana asked with an amused smile still on her face and a teasing hint to her voice as she spoke the words that most people would assume to be harsh and cruel.

"He was just telling me that I shouldn't be afraid, and that I shouldn't feel bad about what Finn did, because he thought I was amazing and he thought Finn was an ass for what he did," Rachel explained with a shrug. "It wasn't anything important or anything crazy like that. It wasn't like we were about to have sex or something. God, don't you know the horror movie rules?" Rachel teased, trying to get Santana off the topic of her and Puck.

"Yeah, yeah, I know-no drugs, no alcohol, no sex-no fun." She shrugged, waving Rachel's words off.

"Let's go downstairs before your man scares the shit out of Kurt before he even gets inside. Or worse, before he decided to interrogate the poor kid before he opens up the door," Santana rolled her eyes as she hooked arms with the short brunette and the girls made their way downstairs, towards the front hall where Puck was just, finally, opening the door and pulling Kurt inside before quickly slamming it shut and locking it once more. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Puck turned around and smiled at the girls.

"Oh, good, you two are back. We're going to have a crash course in surviving horror movies. Good thing you did all that baking and cooking, San, because we're going to need it. We are _not t_aking any breaks in this marathon. Get to the living room, now-and Rachel, you're perky little ass better be sitting right on that couch, where I'm going to be next to you," He called as the girls rolled their eyes at his seriousness and entered the living room.

Still, Rachel dropped herself on the couch while Kurt and Santana each curled up into arm chairs, complaining that Rachel should be the one in the chairs before of her small, tiny little frame that could easily fold itself into a ball, relaxing comfortably there.

"Good, you listened," Puck smirked as he entered with a tray that held three large plates of cookies, all different kinds that Santana had baked during her craziness. He also had four large, tall glasses-two of which were filled with milk while one had water and another one had soda. He dropped down on the couch besides Rachel, lying down with his neck propped up on the arm of the couch, pulling Rachel next to him, balanced between the edge of the couch and his broad, hard torso.

"What torture are you putting us through?" Santana asked, sharing an eye roll with Kurt.

"The ultimate guide to high school, teenage, slasher fic survival," Puck informed the group, his words slightly muffled by Rachel's hair. He manuevered his arm, hitting play and allowing the movie to start.

"_Scream?" _Santana asked with an eye roll. "That's like a parody of-"

"Randy's words during that movie-throughout the entire series-tell us exactly how we're supposed to react and what actions we need to take in order to survive a horror movie. So lay off my choices and my movies, alright? God, you don't hear Rachel complaining!" Puck said.

"That's because Rachel's too busy getting horny by your sorry ass," Santana muttered.


	14. Chapter 13

_**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 13**_

"Hey, Noah?" Rachel asked later that night, around eleven. "Noah?" She whispered, turning around carefully to face him, sighing at his closed eyes and his even breathing. She supposed that she could wake him up, but she liked how peaceful and relaxed he looked. Typically he was acting like a tough guy with a bad attitude. He was working over time now, with this killer around, to make sure Santana and Rachel were never frightened and knew that they were protected. He was doing his best to be strong for everybody else and that had to be tiring for him. So, she decided that she'd allow him to sleep for a little while. Santana and Kurt were fast asleep; Santana having rolled right out of the chair and onto a heap on the floor with Kurt hanging upside down over the chair.

The phone rang and Rachel managed to get free from Puck without waking him up. She made her way towards the hallway where the nearest phone was, the only light guiding her being the TV still playing the last movie Puck had put on for everybody watch-_SAW. _She cringed at the blood and gore filling up her screen as she quickened her pace, entering the hallway and snatching the phone from the cradle, answering it with a soft click of the button and pressing it up against her ear and her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen to put some space between herself and the sleeping people in her living room. Puck wasn't the only one who deserved some sleep. Santana had looked extremely tired since Brittany's death and Kurt was panicking and freaking out after Mercedes death at every moment that wasn't spent being scolded by Puck or sleeping.

"Hello?" She whispered into the phone, leaning up against the counter and giving a quick glance at the doorway, double checking to make sure it was locked with the dead bolt on. Puck had given them all specific orders. All doors and windows were to be locked at every single second, and when they were opened to allow somebody to exit or enter, they were closed immediately after their ass was cleared from the doorway, locked behind the slam within the next five seconds. "Hello?" She repeated, wondering who would be calling so late, without giving a single response. Then she remembered Puck's rule about the phone. A person should only answer the phone when they knew who was on the other line. Rachel hadn't checked the ID.

"Rachel?" A dark, deep, husky voice that was similar to every fake voice used by killers in horror movies filled her ears. It was the same voice that had called her and Santana when all of this had begun. She gulped as she listened. "I know you're there Rachel. And I know you're alone right now. I'm on my way to find you, and then you're going to pay for all you've put me through. You and that bitch of a best friend you've got. You and you're new little boyfriend-he doesn't deserve you, Rachel, didn't you know that? Are you stupid? He's nothing but a jerk who just wants you for sex. And when he gets it, he's going to leave you just like he leaves everybody else. And you'll be all alone." The voice said. "And, of course, let's not forget that little f-"

"Don't you dare call Kurt that! It's a horrible name to call people!" Rachel blurted out, knowing she was wrong in what she was doing, but she couldn't help it. It was an offensive term and she hated hearing it. It just wasn't right. It was a cruel and crude term that shouldn't be allowed in any civilized community, which Lima happened to be, despite it's terrible assets. She heard a groan from the living room and she just knew that it was Puck. She needed to quiet down or she'd wake him up, and she wasn't sure what he'd do if he got the phone. "What do you want?" She asked her voice softening a little bit, but still being as strong and brave as she could possibly muster. "Why are you doing this? And why are you calling me?" She asked.

"Because, Rachel, this is all your fault," The voice said with a harsh, bitter laugh. "You're the reason for all of this, you know. You've been a very, very bad girl, and now you're going to have to be punished. And you didn't listen to that new boyfriend of yours. He told you to make sure all of the doors were locked, didn't he? Well, did you forget about the garage? I can still get inside of there, Rachel, and...oh, what's this? A key. There's a key right here. I wonder what it could possibly be for...well, maybe it's a spare key to your house? I guess I'll just have to true it out," The voice went on. It was still talking when Rachel dropped the phone and took off running, screaming at the top of her lungs for Puck to wake up.

"Rach? What's the matter? Why are you freaking out? Shush, it's okay. Just calm down and tell me what's going on, Rach," Puck said, shooting upright as soon as she entered the room and taking her in his arms. "Shush, Rach, I heard something, and I need you to be quiet for a little while, okay? I can't do anything if you don't calm down and be quiet." He said, holding her close to him. She managed to stop her screaming and bury her head in his shoulders with tears streaming down her face. "Alright, can you tell me what's-was that a door?" He paled.

"I'm so sorry, Noah! I forgot to double check the garage door and there was a key to the house in there. I'm so sorry, Noah! I'm sorry, it's all my fault. And then he called and I answered the phone like an idiot. I didn't listen to you and now we're all going to die and it's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Noah," She babbled, apologizing over and over again as he held her close, his grip tight, before pushing her to the side and standing up, grabbing a fire poker from the fireplace as he exited the room. "Noah!" She squealed as she watched him. He glanced over his shoulder and put a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet.

"Rachel?" Santana asked, her voice hoarse as she pushed herself from the ground. "What the hell is up with all the screaming and the blubbering? Some of us are trying to sleep right now, in case you've yet to notice," She rolled her eyes as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Where's Puckerman?" She sighed, looking around the room as she walked towards Kurt and gave him a hard poke. "Wake up, Hummel. If I lose beauty sleep then so do you!" She said as she sat down besides Rachel on the couch. "Are you going to tell us what's going-what the hell?" She shut up at last when the loud crash hit.

"Rachel?" Puck poked his head in the living room. "Can you and Santana go get all our stuff that we _absolutely _need from upstairs please? Then we're going to leave your house and go somewhere else. I knocked him out, so you're going to get about ten minutes to pack and get the hell outside. Hummel, I'm trusting you to go start my truck. If you hurt my second baby I'm going to hurt you even worse." He said, tossing the keys to Kurt. "What the hell are you waiting for? The clock's ticking!" He said, shaking his head as he disappeared from view again.

Santana and Rachel stood up, making their way up the stairs as quietly and carefully as they could, moving as quickly as possible until they reached Rachel's room and grabbed a large duffle, tossing in beauty supplies and some clothes for the short brunette. Then they hurried towards where Santana's stuff was kept and grabbed her bag. They grabbed PUck and Kurt's bags as well and hurried down the stairs, meeting Puck at the bottom of the stairs, with Rachel gasping at the sight of him. He was wearing a white tee shirt, soaked through with blood that he'd clearly tried to wash off.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of here, alright?" He said, taking the bags from her and pulling her towards the door, following behind Santana. When they got outside, Puck took Santana's bags as well and tossed them into the very back of his truck, in the tiny section between his microscopic back seat and the open bed of the truck. Then he gestured for Kurt to crawl into the backseat before helping Santana into the back with him. He lifted Rachel into the passengers seat and slammed the door shut, getting into the driver's seat and locking the doors as he started the car.

Rachel studied Puck as he drove, noticing the cut on his arm with the dried blood surrounding it. His face had a few splotches of blood on it and she wasn't sure if it was better it the blood was his or somebody else's. She gulped, hating that this was all her fault, and remembering the phone conversation she had had with the killer. None of it really made sense to her, because she didn't know how she could have caused him to kill Brittany, Mercedes and Quinn. None of it made sense and the motive didn't match the crimes. Yet, he kept calling her.

"Did you take the guy's mask off? Do you know who it us?" Santana asked finally, speaking up the question that had been hanging idly in the air of the car since they'd all climbed inside. That, and where their destination was going to be. Rachel's house had been the biggest, but it hadn't been the only one without parents. Santana's house also lacked any parental supervision and there were only two entrances to her house. The garage wasn't attached to the house, making it safer for them to go stay in. BUt that didn't mean it was where Puck was driving.

"Horror movie rule number one of catching the villain? Never remove his mask. You watch until the climax where he takes it off himself. You can't think you know and you can never take the mask off. It just wakes them up and makes them start attacking all over again. And the idiot trying to take the mask off typically ends up dead." Puck rolled his eyes as he took a turn.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, speaking up for the first time since the attack. Actually, Kurt had been close to silent since arriving at Rachel's house, but Puck hadn't given it much thought. He'd been a little too happy for some peace and quiet from the sarcastic, annoying diva that tended to tear others down when he felt panicked or threatened. And he was sure the sarcasm would go into overdrive with this threat.

"Santana's," Puck said. "I'm not going to your house. Not with Rachel. Finn still lives there and I'm not doing anything to make this any more stressful for her than it already is. I refuse to do that to her," Puck said. The real reason, of course, was because he didn't want Finn to do anything even slightly heroic to make Rachel fall for him all over again. "And I don't want to stress my mom or sister out. They know what's going on, but I'm not putting them in any danger," Puck said.

"What makes you think they're safe just because you're not around? What makes you so sure that the killer won't go after them anyways?" Kurt asked. His face showed that he instantly regretted asking the question and knew that it was tactless but Puck shrugged it off. He understood why Kurt was asking, and he had an honest answer to go with it that proved why he was positive.

"Because the only people that have been getting attacked so far are my ex-girlfriends who also happened to have once bullied Rachel," He pointed out. "There's yet to be an attack on anyone not in glee club or in McKinley. But me being home gives them a reason to come to my house." Puck said, glancing back to Santana with a fierce look in his eyes, telling her that he'd keep her safe, because she was probably in the most danger.

After all, she had been Puck's girlfriend and sex pal for the longest time. Looking at their relationship together, it would seem as if they meant more to each other than they really did. And, looking at Santana's long, choppy past with Rachel, it would show that she despised the short girl. It would look like all Santana wanted to do in life was bring Rachel down a peg or two and make her miserable.

Just as Quinn had done to her. And Quinn and PUck had had a baby together, making her seem very important to the mohawked bad ass. Brittany and Puck had had sex before, plenty of times, whenever Santana was in one of her bitchy moods, and Brittany had been just as cruel to Rachel as the other cheerleaders. And Mercedes had dated Puck for a while, even if it wasn't serious. And she was always trying to beat Rachel and make Rachel feel like less than she was.

"They weren't after you tonight, Rach," Santana said softly. "They weren't after Kurt and they weren't after Puck. I've got to be next. I mean, the only thing that all the victims have in common is exactly what Puck just said. And I happen to have that in common with them as well. I was a bitch to you and I've been with Puck way too many times to count. They were after me," She whispered.

"Well then, I guess we're just going to have to work extra hard to keep you safe. Santana, all I have left right now to depend on is Kurt, Noah, and you-and my music. I'm not going to sacrifice any of the few things I have left to give me hope and a little bit of happiness. You've become a good friend in the short amount of time we've been without fighting, and I'm not going to give that up just because you think they might be after you," Rachel said.

"I agree with Rachel. Nobody gets left behind. Not in my game." Puck said, clenching his fists tighter around the steering wheel as he turned into Santana's driveway. "And I think you should all realize that you're lucky," He said with a teasing glint to his eyes. He wanted to lighten the mood a little.

"Lucky?" Kurt shrieked. "How the hell are we lucky? Quinn and Brittany are dead in case you've yet to fully grasp what murdered really means. Mercedes-my best friend besides Rachel-happens to also be dead. How are we lucky?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Well, this could have been a zombie apocolypse. While I'm totally beyond compared to that one, I'd be leaving you all-except for Rachel-behind to fend for yourselves. Surviving one of those is all about protecting yourself," He shrugged as he got out of the truck.

"Why would you protect Rachel then?" Kurt asked, confusion taking over his face as he climbed out of the truck behind Rachel and Santana, landing on the ground with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Because Berry seems like she'd be a damn good zombie killer, and that would be sexy. Besides, if I'm going to survive, I need somebody for company and I think the world could use some bad-ass, hot Jews when they're running short on humans," He shrugged.

"You are so stupid," Santana rolled her eyes. "Completely and totally obvious, too, but I'm going to stick with stupid for now, because it's much more fun to insult you. Besides, as obvious as you are, Rachel's just as oblivious," She said as she walked towards the house.

"Don't insult my girl just because you're jealous that I'm picking her tight little ass over yours when the zombies come out to play. It's sexy when girls can fight, and I feel like Rachel would make one hot zombie slayer," He defended getting the bags from the truck.

"Since when is she your girl?" Kurt wondered, rolling his eyes. "I don't ever remember her being your girl, ever in her entire life. I'm pretty sure she's been Finn's girl since sophomore year, except for a few months when she was Jesse's girl," He said.

"You're lucky that's a really good song or I'd punch you in the face for reminding me about those morons I dated," Rachel giggled, punching Kurt playfully on the shoulder as she passed by him and entered the house with Santana.

"She was my girl sophomore year. We dated. Why does everybody forget that Rachel and I dated? Puckleberry was one awesome relationship, despite our stupid ass nickname!" Puck complained as he walked towards the house.

"I was your girlfriend, Noah. I really hate being referred to as your girl. Or Finn's girl. Or Jesse's girl. It's very territorial and I don't think I like being treated like a piece of property," Rachel said as Santana locked the door behind Puck.

"Well, if you were property, you'd be too expensive for me to buy. I don't think I could afford an ass as nice as yours, yet alone a girl as incredible," He said, flashing her that rare smile that only she ever got to see.

"Oh, grow up and stop with the compliments. I'm not upset about losing Finn," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here for an ego boost, Rach," Puck said, tossing the bags aside.

"Then what are you here for?" She wondered.

"To keep you safe, duh,"

"And why's that?"

"Because...you really don't know?"

"No."

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"God, Rachel, for a smart girl, you're a real dumb ass sometimes,"

"I find that-"

"Highly offensive? I know. Doesn't make it less true."

"Screw you."

"Gladly!"

"You're a sick perv," She giggled.

"Well, you did offer," He shrugged.

"Why do I put up with you?" SHe wondered.

"For the same reasons I put up with you." He answered.

"And what reasons are they?" She asked.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know." He shrugged.


	15. Chapter 14

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 14  
_A/N: Can you figure out who the killers are?_  
**

"She got _away? _How the hell did she get away?"

"He's stronger than he looks," The injured, tall and skinny boy mumbled, rubbing his shoulder with the large, deep cut running down it. "I don't see why _you _couldn't have gone to the house. It was obvious he was going to be there," He muttered.

"Are you questioning me? I thought we had this agreement? You could have the girl and do whatever you'd like with her once everything's settled and I've had my revenge and that idiot's dead. He thinks he can steal from me...he's just lucky we aren't framing this entire thing on him. Although, he's probably been expecting that. He always was good at understanding horror movies..."The taller boy said to himself as he started pacing.

"When did this turn into _your _show? You weren't in on this until after we'd already had the plan done. That little bitch thinks she's so great just because she has talent. I'm sick of her acting like she runs the show," The older man said. He wasn't old in the traditional sense, but compared to the other two boys, he was old-a little bit longer than middle age-and he was shorter than them as well, but not by much. "She's going to regret acting like she knows what it takes to make it better than I know. She's not any better than I am and she needs to be put in her place," He said.

"I still don't understand why I had to go take on Noah Puckerman to get to Rachel. And...why are you letting me have her and do whatever I want with her? I thought you joined us because you wanted her back?" The skinny one asked with a sigh, tossing his knife to the side. "Of course, I do understand why I've been the one doing all the killing so far. Nobody would suspect me. You're all lucky Puckerman didn't try to remove my mask though, or we would have been in trouble. He'd be able to figure out I'm not smart enough to come up with this on my own, yet alone act it all out by myself," He sighed, taking off his mask and tossing it to the side as well. "This whole thing is just confusing, but as long as I get Rachel in the end, I'm good," He shrugged.

"You're a blubbering idiot." The first one said.

"Shut up. I want to know how she got away!"

"Puckerman kicked my ass-just like always!"

"Weakling. Next time, I'm sending you in," The head man said, turning towards the taller, original boy who had spoken first with the most rage.

"You're going to-they'll recognize me in an instant!"

"Do you really think they'd believe that you were the one to kill those people? They think you're stupid. They think you're weak. And, most importantly, they think you're nice-a jack ass, sure, but nice with a good heart on the inside. They don't find you capable of killing anybody," The leader said.

"I just want him dead and I want her to pay."

"OH, don't worry-they're going to pay alright." THe leader said with a wicked smile working its way through his face.

* * *

"Noah? Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, sitting down on Santana's couch besides the strong, tired looking boy.

"Anything," He nodded, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Why did you say you'd save me during a zombie attack? The real reason," She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" He laughed softly.

"Is it something that's that obvious?" she frowned.

"Santana's known for a while now..."Puck lowered his head.

"Santana's a genius at figuring things out," Rachel shrugged.

"Kurt knows too. HE hasn't told me, but I can figure as much from his face," He informed her.

"Will you just tell me?" She asked.

"You don't get why I want to keep you safe?"

"You want to keep us all safe."

"Especially you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"You like me?"

"I like you."

"I like you, too." She giggled.

"No, Rachel," He sighed. "I mean I _like _you," He rolled his eyes.

"Oh..."

"This is awkward now, isn't it?"

"No."

"No?"

"I like you too," She said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," She smiled up at him before giving him a small kiss on the lips. "But it isn't the right time..."

"I know," He sighed.

"But...when it's all over..."

"Definitely," He smiled.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," She shook her head.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Rachel."

"DO you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't let me die a virgin."

"You're an idiot, Rach," He laughed.

"Promise me."

"Can I take it if I think it's hopeless?"

"NO."

"I'm confused."

"You're going to have to keep me alive if you want to take it from me," She winked as she stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Do you love me too?" He called after her.

"You'll have to wait for that answer too," She teased, calling over her shoulder.

"She's amazing..."He sighed as she walked away.

* * *

"What if I went in there and pretended to be on their side?" The tall one asked as the three villains worked on their plan.

"A double agent?" The leader asked.

"They'd buy it."

"He's too smart for that," The skinny one argued.

"He'll do whatever she says," The tall one disagreed.

"So?"

"She's too trusting," Their leader smirked.

"She'll believe anything and anyone," THe tall one grinned.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course I am."

"We can't afford anymore failures."

"I won't fail."

"What about the spares?"

"I'll pull a Harry Potter,"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm going to kill the spares," The tall one smirked.

"_You're _going to kill Kurt and Santana?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, because you're _you," _The skinny one shrugged.

"And you're _you," _The tall one shot back.

"Yeah, but you're-"

* * *

"So I heard Puckerman tell you he loves you," Santana said as Rachel entered the kitchen where Santana was making a salad for the group. "What I didn't hear was you profess your love for him." She said.

"I don't know if I do," Rachel said softly.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"You are so!"

"I don't know if I love him, alright?"

"I can tell it in your eyes," Santana informed her.

"I don't love him," She argued.

"So now we're positive?" Santana teased.

"Shut up."

"Listen, if you don't know for a fact that you love him, then you've yet to realize it. But that doesn't mean you don't love him. Because you do love him and it's quite obvious." Santana rolled her eyes. "So please stop arguing with me because I'm getting sick and tired of this game you two are playing where you flirt and act all cute and in love, but won't admit it," She said.

"We do-"

"Will you go tell him you love him and have sex already?"

"What the-"

"Get out of my kitchen and sleep with that hot guy in my living room before I got back to liking boys!"

"Santana!"

"See? You're getting all jealous," Santana smirked. "You love him and you don't want anybody else to have him or notice his hotness. I was right all along, wasn't I?" She smirked happily.

"I hate you," Rachel said as she turned on her heel and stormed away, back towards the living room.

"Rach?" Puck asked.

"Screw me,"

"I think you mean screw _you," _He corrected.

"NO, I mean I want you to screw me," Rachel said bluntly.

"What?" Puck asked, jumping to his feet.

"I love you," Rachel said.

"Really?"

"Would I lie about that?"

"No."

"So? Are you going?"

"Hell yeah...wait...so, does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Since when does sex mean we're dating?" She teased.

"Since the girl in question was you," He shrugged.

"Well, I do like _some _things to be done the old fashioned way," She said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Duh," She shrugged and giggled as he stepped towards her, swooping her in his arms bridal style and carrying her upstairs towards the guest room he was staying in.


	16. Chapter 15

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 15**

Rachel Berry woke up early the next morning, wrapped in Puck's arms, wearing his tee-shirt with her Victoria's Secret underwear. She rolled over to face him, her head buried in his bare chest as he was wearing only his boxers. She snuggled closer to him, her arms winding around his body as his grip on her tightened with her motions, pulling her even close to him as his lips settled in her hair, placing a soft, gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Rach?" He asked. She mumbled her reply. "I love you," He said softly, speaking into her hair. "And I've waited for that for a long time...and it was better than I ever could have imagined," He told her in a low murmur. He slid his hands towards her hips and lifted her up to face him, keeping his hands firmly placed on her hips, a dopey, somewhat confused smile on his face as he stared at her, his hazel eyes locked on her brown ones, as a small half grin started to form across her beautiful face. "And I love you," He repeated, leaning in to kiss her.

"Noah Puckerman," She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't think I ever took you as the _cuddling _type. Or the romantic talker _after _sex," She teased him. She reached a hand out and ran it through his mohawk, a teasing smile forming on her face.

"Well, babe, there's a lot you've still got to learn about me, isn't there?" He wondered, rolling over so that he was on top of her.

Rachel giggled as he leaned down to kiss her, a deep, strong kiss that said everything he'd already said to her that morning. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss as she deepened it a little. Puck had been so sweet during their time together. He'd taken things slowly and had constantly been asking if she was okay with it or wanted to slow down. He'd asked her repeatedly if he was hurting her. And when he'd found out just how much she was enjoying it, he let out a little growl as he started to act more like the sex shark everybody had always claimed he was. And then, when she'd started to take charge and do some things on her own, she'd marveled in his reaction to her every action. They shouldn't work together, the bad boy and the good girl, but they fit together perfectly.

Just as Puck was sliding his hands under Rachel's tee-shirt and starting to inch it off of her, the door to the room slammed open and he rolled off her, the material of the tee-shirt sliding back into place as Santana leaned against the door frame, a cocky smirk on her face with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know," She said, shaking her head. "When I told you to go sleep with him, I didn't mean you actually had to listen. I really just wanted to constant flirting to finally end or at least go somewhere. It was getting a little annoying. But, I mean, you listened, so, well, good for you," She said teasingly, tightening her ponytail as she stepped away from the frame and entered the room. "Kurt and I are already all showered and what not. I'm making some muffins for breakfast. And...somebody's here. Another person to stay-Kurt made me say yes, so you can kill him and not me, please and thank you, Puckerman," Santana shrugged before turning on her heel and walking away.

"What's she mean by that?" Rachel frowned at Puck as he slid out of the bed.

"I don't know, and I'm choosing not to worry about it," He said. He walked towards the other side of the bed, still talking. "I'm going to go take a shower now." He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, laughing along with her squeals and giggles, pleading to be put down. "Oh, you didn't know you had to come with me? You've been a very dirty girl lately. You need to be cleaned," He teased her as he started walking away.

"You know, Noah, I highly think this is appropriate or necessary." She informed him with an eye roll as he set her down in the bathroom. "Besides, as Santana said, there's somebody downstairs and I really do think we should go see who it is, especially if she thinks we're going to be angered by their presence here. So can you stop thinking about sex for a little while and please just-"She never got to finish, because he was pulling her close to him and kissing her once again as he slid off the few clothing items she was wearing. He pushed her into the shower gently and a within thirty seconds, he was there besides her. "You never listen to me," She pouted as he kissed her one more time, pulling her close to him.

* * *

When Puck and Rachel made their way down the stairs an hour later, she was in a pair of short pajama shorts with one of Puck's tee shirts over it-to his insistence, of course. He was in a pair of low lung sweatpants that made Rachel's heart race a little bit with a wife beater tank top that made her want to go back upstairs and stay there all day long. And from the smirk he was giving her, it was clear that he understood the effect he had on her.

"Are you two rabbits done yet?" Santana rolled her eyes as she handed them each a plate of muffins as they sat down at the table. "Speaking of which-say hello to Finn," She said sarcastically. "I believe you all know the heartbreaking, Rachel-dumping, cheating star quarterback and glee stud?" She said bitterly, making it clear that the ending was purely composed of his own quotes that he'd made about himself at least once during the course of the year he'd been in glee club. She shared an eye roll with Rachel as the tall boy sat there oblivious to it all.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Puck asked, whirling around to face Kurt.

"He's my step-brother! I couldn't just turn him away when he came over, Puckerman," Kurt glared at him. "Just because you have no concept of actual feelings other than lust doesn't mean the rest of us are as stone cold as you," He said.

"Do you remember what he did to Rachel? You do realize that he broke up with Rachel to be with Quinn-and that he was only dating Rachel to get Quinn back. He only wanted sex from her, because he thought that could convince Quinn to come back to him. He was lying to her throughout the entire relationship and telling lies about her to the football team. I thought you knew about that and were mad. What the hell changed? I get that you love your family no matter what, but sometimes they do something that's unforgivable." Puck snapped. "I don't want you talking to her, Hudson. I don't want you looking at her or thinking about her. You had your chance with her, and she's my girl now, alright? And he can't have you back," He glared before standing up and storming away, kicking his chair as he went.

"Puckerman just pulled a Finn," Santana observed at the knocked over chair on her kitchen floor. "I didn't think he could get that mad...especially when it came to a girl's honor and shit like that," She shook her head slowly.

"I'll go talk to him," Rachel sighed, pushing her chair back and standing up, turning around and exiting the room.

She found Puck sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest room the two of them had spent the previous night in. She silently walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed besides him, reaching over to his lap and taking his large hands in her own. He looked up at her with a frown on his face, which she returned with a small, slightly sad smile, scooting closer to him.

"I can't be Finn, alright? I've tried to be the nice guy. I've tried to be the oblivious, always happy guy and I just can't do it. I can't be the all-star, Golden boy who can do no wrong. I'm sorry, Rachel, but I can't be Finn, so if you're looking for a replacement for him, you're looking at the wrong guy. I can't be him and I won't be him. I want to be with you, Rachel, I really do, but I just can't be him and I can't be with you if all I am is the rebound. I won't be able to handle it," He sighed, shaking his head as he took his hands from her and moved away from her on the bed. He wouldn't look at her, and that probably hurt her more than his words and the assumption that all she wanted was a replacement for Finn to help her deal with the pain.

"Well, that's a good thing then," She said, once she'd finally found her voice. Puck frowned as he looked at her, his eyebrows forming a beyond adorable V in confusion as his forehead wrinkled. "That you're not Finn? That you'll never be him? That's a good thing," She explained. She moved towards him once again and took his hands one more time. "Noah, I don't want Finn. I don't want him. He hurt me. I want _you _because you've been there for me. You've protected me. You've looked out for me. You've _cared _for me. I don't want Finn Hudson anymore. I want Noah Puckerman," She informed him as she leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

**Finn Hudson: She slept with him!  
?: Why is this so surprising?  
Finn Hudson: Because that's the number one key to survive a horror movie  
?: I swear you get dumber and dumber each day...  
Finn Hudson: You have to stay a virgin. In SCREAM, one of the guys was all stabbed and should have been dead but he was a virgin and lived  
?: He was a main character  
Finn Hudson: He was a main character throughout the series.  
?: Your point?  
Finn Hudson: He died in the sequel and in a later movie it was revealed through a video he'd made that he'd had sex  
?: We were always able to kill him then.  
Finn Hudson: The girl!  
?: She's not going to die  
Finn Hudson: I don't understand the point of any of this...  
?: You don't understand the plan  
Finn Hudson: Nope  
?: How did you make it to junior year?  
Finn Hudson: Watch it man, or I'll kick your ass  
?: Save your strength for them  
Finn Husdon: I've taken Puck before  
?: He wasn't even fighting back  
Finn Hudson: Shut up!  
?: Just remember to spare the girl and kill the guy. THe other two? They're expendable  
Finn Hudson: Kill the spare?  
?: Stop watching Harry Potter  
Finn Hudson: A Very Potter Musical, actually  
?: We'll be there soon. Make sure it's possible for us to get inside  
Finn Hudson: Alright. I need actual times though  
?: Tomorrow-around sun set.  
Finn Husdon: Okay...  
?: That's when the sun goes bye bye  
Finn Hudson: OH! Okay!  
?: You are dumber than that idiot blonde we got rid of  
Finn Hudson: Brittany?  
?: Just make sure you follow through with your part in the plan and get us inside  
Finn Hudson: Okay, I will. **


	17. Chapter 16

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 16  
A/N: Story's almost over! A few more chapters to go.**

Puck and Finn had been forced into sharing the guest room. Meaning, Finn's entire first day there had been spent alone in his room while Puck hid out in Rachel's. But, early in the morning on their next day at Santana's, he was in the room, trying to grab his clothes, when he found the mask. He picked it up soundlessly and hurried back towards Rachel's room, where she, Santana and Kurt were sitting on the edge of the bed, discussing something in low whispers. They turned towards him slowly, eyebrows raised at his solemn expression, before Rachel brought her hand to her mouth and let out a small little gasp in shock, her eyes locked on the mask with a wide, worried expression to them. Santana followed her gaze.

"Shit," Kurt whispered.

"We've got to get out of here," Puck said, shaking his head.

He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her close to him, keeping her in his arms as he exited the room and walked towards the stairs. Santana and Kurt were right behind them. Still, Puck didn't go any further than the middle of the stairs.

"Going so soon?" Finn asked, dangling a shiny, large knife between his fingers.

"Let them go, Finn. If you're going this to get back at me for the Quinn mess, just let Rachel and Santana and Kurt go. They aren't a part of this." Puck said, pushing Rachel behind him and making his way forward.

"Not everything's about you, Puckerman," Finn said in a low, deep voice that almost resembled a growl. "It is, however, about you," He smiled at Rachel. A scary, twisted smile that wasn't a real smile, but more of a grimace. He turned around and opened the front door, allowing Mr. Shuester and Jacob Ben Israel to enter the house, before shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel gasped.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana blurted out, the panic taking over her voice.

"Your little star needs to be punished. She's not better than anybody. She's not better than _me. _She's not going to reach her dreams just because she's got an ugly face and thinks that makes her like Streisand," Mr. Shue said.

"Don't call her ugly," Puck growled.

"So make me suffer! Why kill off Brittany, Mercedes, and Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, lowering her head.

"They were mean to you," Jacob said darkly, his hands balled into tight fists. "They made you cry, and you don't deserve that." He said. "That's why Santana's next," He looked up with a wicked grin at Santana.

"Don't touch her," Puck growled again.

"And you stole my girlfriend. You took her from me, again!" Finn snapped at Puck.

"You cheated on her and broke up with her. You threw a slushy at her!" Puck snapped right back. "And when we get out of this, I'm going to kick your ass because you're an idiot!" He said.

"Run," Kurt whispered to the girls, lifting himself up so that his butt was on the edge of the railing. "RUN!" He said anxiously as he pushed himself off, swinging his legs over and slid down the railing, knocking Finn right on top of Mr. Shue and Jacob. Puck pushed the girls forward, sprinting after them down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where Puck shooed them both outside, telling them to go hide in the garage, while he took another knife.

"What about you?" Rachel asked softly.

"I'm going to kill those idiots, and then I'm going to come find you and be your hero," He told her.

"I...Noah, I-"She began, but he lifted a hand and cut her off.

"I know," He nodded, pulling a _Star Wars. _Rachel frowned in confusion, but followed after Santana as they took off running.

Puck grabbed one more knife and hurried back towards the trio and Kurt.

* * *

Puck woke up with a pounding head ache. He lifted his hand to his head and grunted at the wet, sticky liquid that covered his hand. Slowly, he sat up, wincing as his weight was put on his right arm to push off in order to stand up. He could already tell he was going to be favoring his left leg. He turned towards the other people sitting on the floor with him, not really registering how many were there or how many should have been there. He was trying to take everything as carefully as he could, focusing in simple tasks and working one step at a time.

Kurt's head was nestled in a pool of blood, his hair looking awful with the thick blood knotted into it. His skin was a shade whiter than usual due to the blood loss, and there was a shallow stab wound in his hip. He'd be there for a while, but Puck had faith he'd live. Kurt had fought well, at least, which had been shocking with his self-sacrifice and his wimpy, skinny boy ways. It had almost been as if he'd felt guilty-which he should have felt for being the reason Santana allowed Finn inside the house to stay with them. But, Puck didn't want to think about that. There were bigger problems for him to worry about. He had to see who else was with them, how badly they were hurt, and he needed to find the girls. He really needed to find Rachel.

He turned around and saw Mr. Shue lying there with a deeper stab wound than Kurt, right in the middle of his chest, with a head wound that could rival the one that Puck was sure he had. Mr. Shue would be out for a _long _time.

But, nobody else was there.

There was no Finn Hudson. There was no Jacob Ben Israel. All there was were a few piles of blood and a trail of blood leading out the front door. Puck swore as he took off running, racing out of the house and towards the garage as quickly and swiftly as he could with his new limp. He needed to get there. He had to protect and save his girl. Rachel meant the entire world to him, and he needed her to be okay.

* * *

Santana was just waking up, her head pounding as if she had a major hang over, her chest hurting whenever she breathed. She slowly lifted herself up into a standing position, gulping as she saw a cowering Rachel Berry standing in a corner with a tall Finn Hudson standing over her. Santana couldn't hear what he saw saying to her, but she was sure that it was some sort of speech about why this was happening to her. She shook her head as she looked around the room, trying to figure out what to use to stop him from whatever his plan to get rid of Rachel had been. He had a knife in his hands, and he was playing with it idly, allowing it to twist and turn between his fingers. Santana was just waiting for him to cut one off.

Rachel's eyes widened a little bit at the sight of Santana standing there and she mouthed for Santana to leave. Santana shook her head and ignored her, walking around slowly and carefully for a weapon.

She probably lived in the only house where the garage was full of nothing more than her childhood memories. And none of those things would help her take out a boy who was over six feet tall. None of them could help her win a battle with a quarterback. She sighed as she glanced around, finally finding her dad's tool box and the few tools he kept outside of it. She was an expert at tools, and her best bet would probably be the ax. She grinned as she picked it up, slowly and carefully. She only had one chance to get him, because after her first attempt, he'd turn on her.

She needed to make it count.

She carefully began to walk towards him, taking small, careful steps as working her best to remain as quiet as possible as she approached Finn, who was now screaming at Rachel-or maybe it just sounded like screaming because of her headache-about leaving him for Puck, when everybody knew PUck was nothing more than a Lima Loser, and that Finn was the hometown hero. Oh, he _so _deserved to get his head cut off.

* * *

Puck could see the garage. The door was open, and he saw three people moving around in there. So, he quickened his pace, because if Rachel got hurt and he could have done something to stop it, he'd never forgive himself. He wouldn't be able to live without her. He needed her. And he kept repeating that in his head as he got closer and closer to the garage.

When he reached it, he was a bit shocked at the sight he was watching. And slightly confused about how he felt towards it and about what was happening in the scene.

Which would probably explain why he paused at the front of the garage, right in front of the doorway, and shouted out, "NO!"


	18. Chapter 17

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 17**

Finn Hudson whirled around on his heel and Santana Lopez paused for a single second, her axe raised above her head, about to swing into Finn's chest. Puck's scream had had the effect he'd wanted-Santana had stopped her attack. But then she went straight back into it, the axe slicing into Finn's chest and sticking there as Rachel scurried out of the way and towards Puck, racing into his arms as she buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking as she wept. Puck wasn't sure why he'd called for Santana to stop her attack, but he had. He was just glad that, like always, Santana had continued to do whatever the hell she wanted to and hadn't listened to Puck for longer than a second.

"Is it over?" Santana asked, dropping the ax and walking towards Puck. "Is Kurt okay? What about Mr. Shue and Jacob? Are they taken care of?" She asked softly, her eyes frantic as she did her best to look anywhere but at Finn, whose blood was starting to create a deep pool on her garage floor. She began to walk fasted, joining in on Puck's protective hold on Rachel, her head resting on his shoulder as she enjoyed being in her ex-boyfriend's arms, a place she hadn't been in a very long time, actually.

"It's all over. Mr. Shue's passed out, and we're going to call for help now, okay? Finn's definitely dead. And Jacob's...he's taken care of, alright?" Puck said, not wanting to reveal to the girls that Jacob's body had, in deed, vanished without a trace. He doubted that nerd would be able to do anything else to harm them on his own, though, so he decided not to concern himself with it.

"Kurt?" Rachel wept, her voice coming out in a high pitched squeal. "Is Kurt okay?" She choked out, her words sounding detached and unconnected to one another. They didn't form an actual question.

"He's going to need a doctor, but we all are. He'll be okay, though," He promised her as he let Santana go.

The tall Latino crossed her arms and glared at him, but she understood that Rachel was his main priority.

"I'll call for help now, alright? We should get rid of these bodies, and get our injuries taken care of. And then we have something very important to do afterwards. We need to clean up my house before my parents get home and have a heart attack," She laughed.

It was such a terrible time for laughter. It was a dark time, filled with murder, death, betrayal and heart break. It wasn't the time where humor should have been so ordinary and the type that teenagers use all the times in bad movies that aren't realistic in the slightest. Yet, Puck and Santana shared a glance and burst out laughing, marveling in shock as Rachel's giggles began to join their own laughs.

"Noah," Rachel whispered, as Santana walked away, dialing numbers on her phone as she held it to her ear, her shoulder raised to hold the phone in place as she spoke animately with her hands, as if the people on the other line were able to see her and use the hand gestures to understand her words even better. "Thank you, for keeping your promise to keep me safe. It was very noble of you to protect me like that. You didn't have to, especially since it was pretty much all my fault that it happened in the first place," She sighed, lowering her head.

"Hey, they were crazy lunatics," Puck told her, lifting her chin to raise her face towards him with a few fingers. "They were jealous of you and they were angry and upset that they weren't as great. Mr. Shue was pissed that he didn't have the talent to go out and full fill his dreams the same way you're going to be able to. Finn was all upset that you didn't really care when he broke up with you, and Jacob was being a little baby because you-along with every other girl in school-was disgusted by him and refused to date him. They had problems and they went over board trying to make things right. They were psychos and you shouldn't worry about them, alright?" He told her.

* * *

Rachel was probably the least injured out of all of them.

That was why she'd made her way across the hospital, visiting Kurt, Santana, and Puck each in turn.

Kurt had been her first round, but he'd still been sleeping when she'd gotten there.

So, from there she'd gone to see Santana.

Santana was just there for observations, as they were concerned she might have gotten a concussion.

The girls talked and laughed, trying to get their minds off of the terrible things they'd seen that day.

Soon, Rachel had excused herself, though, to go and see Puck.

Puck had probably had the worst injured, with a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle.

He was even attached to an IV, which was awful for him with his fear of needles.

She shook her head as she slid into a chair next to him, waiting for him to notice her there.

She didn't want to scare him and it seemed like he was sleeping anyways.

Still, she'd rather sit in his room being ignored than be anywhere else.

She felt safe just being _near _him.

"Rachel? What are you doing so far away?" Puck asked her softly, turning his head to look at her with his infamous half grin already in place. "I can't stand how cold this bed is," He teased her. _  
_

"Noah," Rachel sighed, shaking her head as she stood up and walked towards him, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You're hurt," She rolled her eyes, lying down besides him, on the side with his good arm.

"That's why I need you here. You're my nurse, aren't you? I'm pretty sure I requested an insanely hot, slightly insane, very short Jewish nurse who had a very loud voice with an amazing about of talent," He said thoughtfully.

"I think we need to talk about us, actually, if you think you feel up to it right now. I don't want to add any stress to your healing process," She informed him softly, pushing away from him to sit up once again, looking down at him.

"What's there to talk about?" He frowned, doing his best to raise himself up so that he was sitting up straighter in his bed, grunting a little at the effort it was taking him. He hated how weak he appeared to be.

She sighed, shaking her head. She really didn't know where to begin with this conversation, because she didn't want to say the wrong thing. She didn't want to make any assumptions to hurt either of them.

She'd hate to make it sound like everything had meant less to her than it had to him, but she just couldn't be in a relationship with him. Not with how they'd gotten together and what had happened.

But she'd also hate to humiliate herself by talking about it, just to realize that she was just another conquest for Puck, besides the words they'd exchanged during the climax of their horror-movie like experience.

Sure, they'd practically gotten their happy ending-Finn was dead, Jacob was 'taken care of' (whatever it was Puck had meant by that) and Mr. Shuester was on his way to jail, where he'd stay for life.

"Well, you and I...well, Noah, we slept together. You took my virginity," She whispered the words softly, trying not to make a bigger deal of it then it really was. "And I just...I understand what we may have said to one another, but that was just a heat-of-the-moment type of thing, you know? It wasn't exactly real," She whispered to him.

"So...what you saying is that when you went to tell me you loved me, it was just because you got caught up in the moment? And when we slept together, it was meaningless-just something that happened spur of the moment because it felt right or something crazy like that?" He asked her, his expression blank to match his empty words. She wished he'd show some sort of emotion so she could understand how he felt.

But, if he did that, then he wouldn't be Noah Puckerman and none of this would have happened. Because this conversation was all a lie right now. She really did love him. And she'd slept with him because she'd wanted to make sure he'd been her first, and that moment had just seemed like the perfect time. BUt she couldn't risk getting hurt. SO this was the best way to handle things.

Sure, it meant that she was breaking her own heart, and maybe she was even breaking his heart as well, but it didn't matter. It was for the best, for them to remain friends-just friends, that was all. They couldn't date. They couldn't be something more. And they definitely couldn't sleep together anymore. Rachel was scarred when it came to relationships now.

"Yes," She sighed, hating herself for the terrible lies she was telling. She'd always been so honest in her life, and that was all gone now. She was turning into a liar. "It was just...it just happened, without any emotions attached. You get what I mean, right? I mean, it's not like you actually felt anything, right? You were just being nice?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He said quickly. It was the answer that she'd wanted to hear, but not the one she'd needed to hear. And deep down, she'd wanted him to answer with the one she really needed to hear. She wanted him to say she was wrong. But he wouldn't do that, even if he really did want to say that he'd felt something. If she hadn't been so upset about his words, though, she would have realized that he'd answered too quickly.


	19. Chapter 18

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 18**

"You told Puck you didn't want to be with him? What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana asked Rachel in amazement, her eyes wide as the girls sat in Rachel's room, downing pints of ice cream after Santana had been released from the hospital. "He's probably the sexiest guy in the entire world, and he loves you-he's willing to change for you and become a better guy, and you're giving him up because your psycho ex-boyfriend went all crazy serial killer on Lima? Are you an idiot, because I always thought you were pretty smart...I actually always thought that you were one of the smartest people I knew, but apparently I was wrong. Apparently you're an idiot who has no idea what the hell she needs to do to find true love and be with the guy who's perfect for her!" Santana snapped.

She wasn't angry. She was more confused and upset. After all, how could anybody choose to reject the boy who had saved their life? It just didn't seem right. None of it made sense to her, and she just wanted Rachel to explain the logic of it to her. Of course, she should have known that Rachel would only launch into her own little defensive line, even when she wasn't under attack. Santana sighed as Rachel straightened up, setting her ice cream aside and pushing her hair from her face. She crossed her arms and frowned at Santana with a disapproving look on her face. Santana was sure a fight was going to follow.

"I get what you're trying to say, but Noah understands, alright? I mean, my boyfriend went psycho and tried to kill me. Can you actually blame me for wanting to take a break from relationships for a little while? I mean, I thought I loved Finn and not only was he a jerk throughout our relationship, but he was also a deranged lunatic. Cut me a break, alright? I get that Noah was sweet and protected me, but I'm not ready for another relationship right now," Rachel said.

"At least tell me you're totally turned on by his abs and his guns, right? I'd be worried if you weren't. And the fact that he saved you? Even sexier, right?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively at Rachel who giggled.

"Yes, his arms are lovely, Santana," She rolled her eyes.

"Lovely? Damn, girl, are you stupid?" Santana asked.

"And I thought you liked girls? Why are you tripping because I don't think Noah's sexy? You shouldn't be thinking that at all, so can we back up from what you think is wrong with me and focus on your craziness, please?" She asked.

"The fact of the matter is that you don't find Puck as sexy as I do, and I'm a lesbian. That just proves that you're an idiot and need help. Probably mental help, but you're going to have to settle for me until we can figure out exactly what type of doctor I should take you to and what I should say is wrong with you. But, I'm probably better than the professionals are in this case," Santana smirked happily.

"You are such a bitch sometimes," Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked towards her closet. "Hey, you guys never told me if you found out what happened to Jacob," Rachel asked over her shoulder. "Is he locked up with Mr. Shue or did he end up in the hospital...or is he like...Finn," Rachel choked out the end of that sentence, remembering that not only had she and Finn had a relationship that had existed due to a series of lies on his part and then had her ex-boyfriend turn into a murderer, trying to kill her and her friends, but not Finn was dead and he was never coming back again.

"Oh, well...don't worry about him, alright? He's all taken care of, okay? So don't worry about it. You just need to relax and calm down-forget all about this and realize that its all over now. It's time to move on with our lives and act like this horror movie never happened, alright? Besides, this amazing little messed up experience is the incredible story that's going to make you seem so much cooler when you're a bad ass star. You'll have something interesting to talk about in interviews, instead of just focusing on shit like romances and heart breaks. You had an actual struggle!" Santana said with a faux cheerfulness that was obviously meant to try and make Rachel forget about her question. Luckily for the latino, Rachel wanted to forget about the experience as much as Santana wanted her to.

Rachel Berry honestly did love Noah Puckerman. But she just wasn't ready for another relationship, after the chaos, heartache, and trouble that had been caused by her last attempt in love. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she walked back towards her bed, plopping down by Santana and eating a large spoonful of ice cream. Because that was what teenage girls did in a moment of heartbreak, pain, and/or sorrow. They ate ice cream while at sleepovers, gossiping with one another. Rachel hadn't gotten to have that experience before, but now, because she had Santana-and Kurt, who was as much of a girl as either of them-she got to experience all the joys of being a teenage girl in high school with real, true best friends.

Of course, this accomplishment hadn't come without any struggles. They'd lost Mercedes Jones, who had always been Kurt's best friend in the entire world. And she had always been Rachel's biggest rival-and closest confident. Quinn Fabray had been killed, losing them a wonderful voice in the glee club, and Brittany Pierce was also gone, costing Santana the girl she loved and the glee club one of their best dancers. To add to the fact that they'd also lost their faculty advisor and their lead male soloist, they might as well disband the club-because they couldn't compete with eight members and they could do even less without a faculty member supporting them.

"We're royally screwed. We need to replace four members and figure out who our new male soloist is. ANd, to add to that shit? We need a freaking teacher to run the club. How the hell are we going to find four people willing to risk their popularity and social standing to join the freaking glee club when we're the bottom of the heap? And the teacher's hate us, too, so who the hell is going to run the club?" Santana asked, voicing Rachel's thoughts.

"I guess we could make Artie the male vocalist if we did rap or something...maybe Puck could handle some songs, too...and Sam?" Rachel suggested, glad that the CHeerio wasn't leaving her. "There's always Kurt? But, we can't do anything with only eight of us," She sighed.

"Or a teacher," Santana added with a groan.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was in the Lima Bean, talking to Noah Puckerman about his heartbreaking news from Rachel, saying that she didn't want to date him, when he met the love of his life-the gorgeous, obviously gay boy that he knew he was going to marry one day. He was tall with sleekly gelled, jet black curls and gorgeous, deep brown eyes. He had an almost flawless complexion and wore bright red skinny jeans, cuffed at the ankles in the _West Side Story _style with a form fitting black tee shirt that hugged his muscles, and checkered Vans slip on shoes. And a red bow tie around his neck. As if he could feel Kurt watching him, he turned around, gripping the cup of a large latte, his friends surrounding him, each with their own travel mugs in their grips.

There was another gorgeous boy besides him, even taller than the brunette, with long blonde hair that was heavily high lighted to appear dirty blonde, with long side bangs that fell into his hazel eyes. A black boy, shorter than the first, with cropped black hair and deep brown eyes stood on the other side of Kurt's newest obsession. On the other side of him was an asian boy with perfectly styled black hair and almost black eyes. A lanky boy with spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes was on the other side of the blonde and the last member was behind them all with pale skin and black hair with squinty black eyes.

"You're into him, aren't you?" Puck whispered to Kurt, the words coming from the corner of his mouth. Kurt turned bright red as he looked down and Puck just shook his head, chuckling a little bit. "I'll handle this," He smirked. Kurt's eyes widened, about to protest, but Puck put a hand out to stop him. "Hey, I'm Noah Puckerman," He said, taking a step closer to the gaggle of boys, all dressed in jeans with sleek navy blazers, except for their leader.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson," Kurt's love-at-first-sight boy replied. "I go to Dalton...do I know you from somewhere?" He frowned, studying first Puck, giving him an appreciate smile, and then Kurt.

"Nah, we go to McKinley." Puck shook his head, pushing Kurt forward to order their coffee.

"Oh, well, these are my friends-Nick," He gestured to the blonde. "David," He nodded towards the black kid. "Wes, Thad, and Nick," He said, pointing to each in turn.

"My friend's Kurt Hummel-he's gay," Puck said, surprising everybody-especially Kurt-with his bluntness about it. Even Puck was a little bit shocked that he'd been so openly honest about Kurt's sexuality. "I'm straight," He added.

"Blaine's gay too," Nick laughed, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "He's the only one out of all of us. The rest of us are straight. And he's transferring to McKinley next semester! We should go sit together, so Blaine can get to know you guys," Nick said happily. "DO you know anybody in your school's glee club? We're all in our show choir, and Blaine's the star," Nick bragged happily.

"KUrt and I are in the New Directions," Puck explained. "And we'd be more than happy to be Blaine's McKinley guru's," He said easily. He turned around just as Kurt rejoined them with their drinks. He took his coffee-black, regular, and manly-from the lanky boy besides him who was angrily glaring at him and grinned easily. "Ignore my friend-he hates my forwardness," He smirked at Kurt. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Puck. "See? He's really funny when you get to know him!" Puck said, swinging an arm over Kurt's shoulders as he led everybody towards a table-the only one big enough for all of them.

Rachel and Santana were worried about getting four new members for their glee club? Well, Puck and Kurt were going to work on more than getting Kurt a boyfriend in this little coffee shop meeting. They were also going to take the time to induct a new member to their New Directions, who could even double as a male solo vocalist. Did he really want another guy to be singing love songs with Rachel? Hell no-but this Blaine kid was gay, so at least he didn't have to worry about him stealing Rachel from him. Not that she was actually his to steal, but it was pretty much still the same concept. He was going to have Rachel be his as soon as Rachel was ready to have another relationship. Because he loved her, and he'd do anything to get her.


	20. Epilogue

**To Death Do Us Part  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Epilogue **

"Oh," Rachel gasped, sitting in the front row of the choir room on their first day back at school at the beginning of the newest semester.

"My," Santana sighed, shaking her head in her seat right besides Rachel's chair.

"God," The two girls finished together before turning towards one another, clasping hands with each other and squealing.

Blaine Anderson had just performed a Katy Perry song, blowing them both away with his incredible range and tone.

"That boy is super mega foxy awesome hot!" Santana said breathlessly, leaning back in her chair when the two were done celebrating.

"Oh my Rowling..."Rachel said, clearly still in shock at the wonderful voice the boy had.

"Rachel Berry is speechless...well, that's a first," Puck grinned from his seat behind her.

"I don't think anybody's ever made her speechless before," Kurt admitted.

"Are you kidding? She doesn't know how to stop talking!" Puck said.

"But, really, way to go, Blaine. That was awesome," KUrt smiled encouraging.

"I knew you'd rock that song. Aren't you glad you listened to me?" Puck said.

"Hold up!" Santana growled, turning around and facing the two boys who had guilty smiles on their face.

"You mean to tell me you two knew about his talent and let Santana and I worry for weeks about the club?" Rachel snapped.

"Shit, she found her voice," Kurt groaned.

"Thanks Santana," He and Puck said together, following through on their silent agreement that had been made without either one giving the idea to the other, to blame Santana for anything that happened with Rachel.

"Oh will you just shut up and stop blaming me for anything? You know, if you want Rachel to be your girlfriend you should really be nicer to her best friend. Friends are very important to the start of a relationship," Santana said, standing up.

"Are we leaving?" Rachel asked, glancing up at Santana curiously. Santana rolled her eyes as she grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her to her feet before hooking arms with her and leading her from the room.

"Who do you think is the ugliest boy in school?" Santana whispered just loudly enough for Puck to hear. She was going to get her revenge for his new blame game where she was always the loser.

"Oh, definitely Noah Puckerman," Rachel said, figuring out Santana's silly and stupid plan and deciding to play along with her. Of course, she'd have to tease Santana a little bit too. "I'd give him an 8 on a scale from 1 to ten," Rachel explained.

"How the hell is this scale made when the ugliest guy in school gets a freaking 8? Guys in McKinley are _not t_hat fine that they get nines and tens when the ugliest just gets an 8," Santana exclaimed.

"One being the ugliest and ten being handsome," Rachel nodded curtly. "And...you know what? Maybe an 8.5...okay a 9-no higher than a 9.8, because there is _always _room for improvement." Rachel explained.

"Not everybody is perfect, you know?" Santana giggled, loving how silly and stupid Rachel could be at times. There was a reason she'd called Rachel after Brittany and it had been because she knew there was more to Rachel-there had to be more-than just an annoying control freak.

"Right! Not everybody is perfect. But me? I'm holding out for a ten. Because I'm worth it!" Rachel beamed proudly as the girls exited the room and burst out laughing, leaning against the wall besides the door.

* * *

"Puck, I'm thirsty. GO and get me something to drink," Rachel whined, sitting in Santana's living room, draped across the couch with her legs propped up on Puck's lap. Blaine had joined their foursome and he was sitting on the love seat, side by side with Kurt, while Santana was sitting with her legs hanging over the edge of her arm chair, flipping through the channels.

"My mom sucks and didn't buy anymore coke after you drank the last one the other night-which makes you a bitch, by the way. All I have in the fridge right now is squirt," Santana said, not looking away from the constantly changing TV as she tried to figure out what they could watch that all three would agree on. Santana had taken it as her duty to memorize all of their likes and dislikes since she typically played hostess.

"Squirt? Forget about it. I'll just stay dehydrated," Rachel made a face as she shook her head, getting a laugh from all of her friends. "This totally sucks royal hippogriff. I hate every single one of you guys," Rachel whined. As always, she was playing the role of the drama queen. The only difference now was that there was somebody who could match her diva personality.

"You hate me? Oh, no! Say it isn't so! I'm going to die now. Whatever will I do without the loving friendship of one Rachel Berry?" Blaine cried out, jumping to his feet and clutching at his heart. "My heart is breaking. Do you hear that? NOTHING! MY heart stopped beating. And with that...I die," He sighed, dropping to the floor in a very dramatic fashion. "So many regrets...I'm dead!"

"Are you kidding me? I thought it was bad just putting up with Rachel constantly turning everything into a play. Now we've got two of them. I'm getting a little sick of all these dramatics," Puck sighed, but he had an amused half smile on his face that only Rachel could ever get out of him. Santana, Kurt and Blaine had nicknamed that grin as the Rachel smile.

"Hey, how about we watch Harry Potter? There's nothing on that fits Rachel's musical needs, Puck's non-chick flick wants, Kurt's love story favorites, my hot guy quota and Blaine's comedy features. Actually, I don't think any of that exists, so we might need to re-evaluate our TV-watching choices...but everybody likes Harry Potter, right?" Santana asked, cutting into the conversation.

"I never got that. I mean, clearly all of the good guys went in Gryffindor and all of the bad guys went into Slytherin. But Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? What, did everybody else just get to go wherever the hell they wanted? What special qualities were needed to be in the Ravenclaw house or the Hufflepuff house? None of it ever actually made sense to me. Especially since that Neville kid was put in Gryffindor and he was pretty damn close to being a squib," Kurt said, making everybody turn to give him confused 'what-the-hell' looks.

"Um, Kurt, just in case you were wondering...Cedric Diggory happened to be a very good guy who was in one of your extra houses that didn't need any special qualities. He was in Hufflepuff, remember? Or did you stop watching the movies when you got annoyed by the houses and stuff?" Rachel teased, raising her eyebrows at him curiously. "I mean, you did watch the fourth movie right? The _Goblet of Fire? _With Robert Pattinson? I mean, you love him, don't you?" Rachel went on with her teasing.

"Cedric was _not a_ good guy! He was just a spare! He was just this spare guy that nobody ever needed around. He was just there whenever they didn't really need another guy. And that was why Voldemort went all bad ass and killed the spare! Or, well, he had Wormtail kill the stupid spare." PUck cut in, shooting Rachel a glare. "BEsides, I hate that guy. Everybody thought he was so great but he stole Harry's girl. Cedric Diggory sucks," Puck rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You get a little too into Harry Potter movies..."Santana trailed off. "And I have to say-I feel like Hufflepuffs have to have some sort of redeeming quality. I mean, Ravenclaws were supposed to be all smart and shit, weren't they? So I'm just going to guess that Hufflepuffs also had some sort of quality that made them special because if not, then it just took the kids that weren't smart, weren't good and weren't bad. ANd there are very few stupid neautral people in the world!" Santana whined.

"Damn, KUrt gave us a lot to think about," Blaine shook his head. "Hufflepuffs are particularly finders." He nodded seriously. Rachel shook her head, giggling slightly as Puck burst into hysterical laughter. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's stupid assessment and Santana shook her head to match Rachel's as she turned the TV off, understanding that nobody was going to actually watch the movie. After all, Kurt had distracted them with all of his Harry POtter conversation. Which really pissed Santana off because that had her hot guy radar beeping like crazy. Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Matthew Lewis, and James and Oliver Phelps all in one movie? Nothing beat that.

"That's absurd!" Rachel said.

While the friends were busy bonding and laughing, none of them noticed the ginger standing in front of the window, hidden in the shadows of the bush that was planted in front of Santana's house. The same ginger that Santana, Puck, and Kurt had told Rachel she was safe from. ONe particular Jacob Ben Israel.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
